What the Heart Wants
by beverlyshelton46
Summary: Naruto has always been in love with Sakura. But she has never returned his feelings. Things get complicated when team 7 is sent on a long mission to retrieve Sasuke and Sakura starts to see Naruto with new eyes. And even more complicated when Naruto figures it out. How ever will this go?
1. Chapter 1

**~ NaruSaku: What the Heart Wants ~**

 **By: beverly46**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 **~ One ~**

Eyes forward with determination Team seven was packed and ready to go on another Sasuke related mission. Even though Kakashi was the Jonin in charge of the mission, Naruto led the way while each of them were silent, lost in their own thoughts. The only one who wasn't mindlessly thinking was Sai. He just followed behind blankly. He watched the scenery around him and admired the nature. The rest were all thinking about the mission that was given to them by Lady Tsunade. Rumors were spreading of Sasuke joining the Akatsuki and helping them capture the tailed beasts. There were also rumors that he planned to destroy the hidden leaf. Once the rumors spread throughout the five Kage the Raikage informed Tsunade of his plans to kill Sasuke. Tsunade informed team seven of the Raikage's wishes and they begged her to give them a chance to find Sasuke and try to reason with him if the rumors were true. After a lot of begging Tsunade finally gave in and sent them out on their mission. This time they were determined, no matter how long it would take. No matter what happened, they would bring Sasuke home.

They walked in silence for hours until they reached a wide open space and Naruto spoke up. "Kakashi Sensei?"

"Hn?"

"We could probably camp here?"

Kakashi looked around at his surroundings. "Hmmm, theres a lake nearby so we'll have water…..okay!"

"Good! I'm thirsty!" Sakura added before taking off toward the lake.

Sai pulled out his sleeping back and set himself up infront of a nearby tree and pulled out his drawing book and started scribbling. Yamato started a camp fire and looked up at sigh and joked

"You think you can draw us up some food?"

"I could, but it would look and taste like ink. That would be highly un- appetizing don't you think?"

Yamato sighed "Guess ill have to go find food the hard way? Why don't you come along with me?"

Sai thought for a moment and put his book back in his bag and stood. "Sure Captain."

Later that night everyone lay asleep in their sleeping bags except Naruto. He was on lookout duty. But he didn't mind because he couldn't sleep anyway. He had too much on his mind. _Would he really be able to get through to Sasuke? Did Sasuke really join the Akatsuki? Just how far was Sasuke willing to go?_ He looked down to the camp site and looked at all the sleeping faces and stopped when he saw Sakura laying in her sleeping bag. He studied the curves of her face. _She even sleeps beautiful._ He thought to himself. He continued to stare at her longingly. How he wished he was down there with her holding her while she slept. But he knew that as long as her heart is with Sasuke he didn't stand a chance.

"It's impolite to stare son."

Naruto jumped and turned around seeing Kakashi coming up the hill toward him. "Dad?!" He quickly put an arm behind his head and gave a sheepish grin. "I just couldn't help it."

"Mhm. Well I'm here to relieve you to go get some rest. It's time for my shift anyways."

"I'm really not tired. Mind if I stay up here with you for a little while?" Naruto asked as he sat back down.

"Sure." Kakashi sat down next to Naruto who was staring up at the stars.

"So what's on your mind pup?"

"Nothing. Just not tired."

Kakashi chuckled. "You forgot who raised you. You may be sixteen but some things never change. You only opt out on sleep when you have a loaded mind so spill."

Naruto sighed and laid back with his arms folded behind his head. "Sasuke…the rumors…." He paused…. "Sakura."

"Worried about her?"

"Always dad…..but this time it's not Sakura's safety that's the problem?"

"Oh?" Kakashi said looking down at his son fiddling with a flower he plucked from the ground. He studied the look of sadness on Naruto's face.

"Oh I see, it's a love-sick problem?" Kakashi grinned.

"Daaaaaaa-adddd!" Keep it down! She might wake up and hear you! Shhhhhh"

"Sorry."

Naruto turned back resuming staring at the sky. "She's just so amazing Dad."

"Let me see if I can try and read your mind to get to the real problem here." Kakashi said with a half a smile hidden under his face mask.

"Dad…..you're not telepathic."

Kakashi sighed and shook his head." Again….you forget who raised you.

"Alright Dad go for it! READ my mind."

"Well, it's like this pup. You've been in love with Sakura for as long as you can remember. But the idea of her returning your feelings never dawned on you until now. You want her to return your feelings. But you're afraid that after this mission is over that she still won't because her main goal has always been Sasuke. You're worried that they are going to run off into the sunset and you will lose her forever. Is that it?"

"Well you almost had it, Dad. I'm not worried that will happen…..I KNOW that's what's going to happen!" Naruto sat up holding his arms.

Kakashi tilted his head to side. "So you're just gonna let him?"

"What do you mean Dad?"

"Sasuke….. You're just gonna let him get the girl?"

"He's still my best friend."

"Ok?"

Kakashi took the poor crushed flower out of Naruto's hands and tossed it.

"Look son, Sasuke made up his mind the night he left the village. You are fighting so hard so that everyone else can have a happy ending. But you are forgetting about your own self. You deserve one to."

"Dad she's not looking at me." Naruto looked at the grass trying to avoid Kakashi's eyes.

"It's not like you ever really tried to get her to either."

"It would never work."

"Whats the harm in trying?" Kakashi grinned some more. "Besides, she's not the same Sakura you knew before you went to train with Jiriayia for 2 and a half years. She doesn't think like a child anymore. You don't think that maybe on some level that eventually she will get tired of chasing a man that's clearly NOT chasing her?"

"Where would I even begin? I never actually considered this before. Ill mess this up Dad!"

"Naruto, you may have Uzumaki in your blood….. But you were raised a Hatake. You're just like your old man. It won't be THAT hard."

Naruto grinned. "Really? Then where is your wife? Since the Hatake's are SO good at this."

"Shut up. That's not important. And to answer your question you can start with her birthday. In a few days we will be stopping in a nearby village for a few days to rest. We will be there during her birthday. You can start there."

Naruto reached into his pocket and grabbed his frog wallet out and opened it looking inside. "Hey dad?"

"Hm?"

"Since you are such a big fan of my love life right now…..Can I borrow some money?"

Kakashi chuckled. "I'll see what I can do."

Naruto yawned and smiled. "Thanks Dad."

"For what? My money? Yeah gee sure."

"No dad. Just thank you. For helping me. And for everything else in between."

Kakashi let out a small smile... "You're welcome. Besides….. What do you have to lose?"

Naruto turned his head to look down at the campsite and looked at Sakura sleeping one last time studying how beautiful she looked in the moonlight. Then he laid back on his back and closed his eyes and finally fell into a slumber.

Kakashi looked down at him and smiled. "Good night son. You're gonna be just fine."

Kakashi stretched his legs out and pulled out his "book" and began reading for the remainder of his shift.

End Chapter 1!

 **If you are liking this story so far I would like for you to follow my author's page on Facebook**

Beverly-Shelton-Author-Page-1658425767799571/ **On this page I'll be posting updates on What the Heart Wants, Fun facts, and you will be the first to know before chapter uploads or when I start working on other stories. And my real story that I can't post on fanfiction because it's not a fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**If you are liking this story so far I would like for you to follow my author's page on Facebook**

Beverly-Shelton-Author-Page-1658425767799571/ **On this page I'll be posting updates on What the Heart Wants, Fun facts, and you will be the first to know before chapter uploads or when I start working on other stories. And my real story that I can't post on fanfiction because it's not a fanfic.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

 **~Two~**

After it seemed like they had been walking forever they were finally right outside the village that they were going to be visiting for the next couple of days. Captain Yamato examined the wide open space around him and smiled satisfyingly. "Yes…..this will do just fine." He did a series of hand signs and slammed his hand down and yelled and before everyone knew it the ground was shaking. Naruto jumped out of the way as a giant wooden house was coming out of the ground. Yamato admired his work as he was panting out of breath.

"I thought we were staying in the village." Sakura said confused. "No we will be visiting the village not staying in it. " Kakashi said before adding "Some blonde took a good chunk of my money." Naruto who was standing behind Sakura put an arm behind his head and grinned. "What a tragedy! That's horrible Dad!"

"Yea sure horrible. Don't worry I'll get it back from him in manual labor."

Naruto frowned. "Aw man."

Sakura chuckled. "You two really are something else."

"What do you mean? "Naruto looked at her trying not to stare too hard."

She smiled. "Nothing." And walked on ahead.

He watched her walk ahead of him headed toward the house. Everything in his body wanted to run up to her and slide his arms around her waist letting her know how he felt about her. This felt like the biggest fight of his life. He studied her all over smiling to himself before getting his thoughts interrupted by Sai. "So I guess we're gonna be bunking together?"

"Not on your life Sai!"

"It's the only solution that makes sense. Sakura's the only girl so she gets her own room. Kakashi and Yamato are most likely going to share. And that just leaves us." Sai said staring at the small house.

Naruto groaned. He didn't want to share with Sai. Sai said weird things in his sleep. And he wasn't exactly quiet about it either. "Or how about this? You and Captain Yamato share. Me and my dad will share. And Sakura still gets her own."

Just then Sakura came running back out of the house yelling getting Naruto's immediate attention.

"YOU HAVE TO COME SEE THIS!"

Naruto came running toward Sakura who had already ran back in the house. Once they were inside the appearance of the house had changed. From the outside it appeared small. But on the inside in transformed into a huge mansion like house. Sakura, Sai, and Naruto were in awe. They just stared around at the giant rooms fully furnished all around them. They ran into the kitchen. Naruto ran straight to the fridge and opened it. "Fully Stocked! Alright!" They ran back into the living room to find Kakashi and Yamato bringing the bags in. "Wow this is great and everything. But why so fancy for just a few days?" Naruto said looking happy yet confused.

"Well like I said, some blonde took my money so Yamato and I put our heads together and this is our birthday present for Sakura."

Sakura blushed. "Thank you both. You didn't have to make a fuss over my birthday. We are on a mission after all."

"Mah Its no problem. You deserve a few days. You all do." Kakashi said before getting lost in his mind. _He watched Naruto and Sakura continuously put everything on the line for Sasuke time and time again. They deserved a few days where they didn't have to think about Sasuke or the Akatsuki. And plus. He was thinking about his son's happiness He was buying time for Naruto to make his move._

"Speaking of your birthday later on tonight I wanted to take you to the festival inside the village. If that's alright with you Sakura?" Naruto said with a hand behind his head signaling that he was terrible at this sort of thing. That is until he heard her response that gave him all the confidence that he needed.

"Sure Naruto. Sounds like fun. But I have a question?"

'Hn?"

"How did you know there was a festival in the village? We haven't gone in yet."

"My dad brought me here once when I was a kid. Told me the festival comes every year at this time. So we'll leave at 7?"

She smiled. "Sure."

"Good." Naruto smiled and traveled back into his mind. He was happy but confused at the same time. _I can't believe she actually agreed to willingly go somewhere alone with me. Well we won't be totally alone due to the numbers of villagers that will also be there. But that wasn't important. She agreed. She actually agreed. Wait? She actually agreed? Why? Why didn't she hit him like she normally would? Any other time he asked her on a date she punched him across the street. She actually said yes. Why?_

He shrugged it off deciding that wasn't the important thing right now. The important thing right now was that he had a date with the girl of his dreams tonight. It had to go perfectly if he was gonna do this. He was finally gonna chase after her. He decided he would run until he caught her. It was in him now. He just had to.

Sakura walked up stairs to discover that there were many rooms to pick from. She chose the one at the end of the hall. After she was inside she unpacked her stuff and sat on the edge of the bed and trailed into her own mind. _"You know you just agreed to go on a date with him?"_ inner Sakura chimed in.

"Did not."

"Y _es you did? Why did you do it?"_

"It's not a date. He just wants to take me to the festival for my birthday." She walked over to her closet and started looking at outfits.

" _Yea ok. So why did you do it?"_

"Do what?"

" _Agree to go on a date with him?"_

"Its not a -!" She sighed examining different outfits. "He's my friend. I know he's just trying to cheer me up and get my mind off of Sasuke. It's obvious everyone feels the same way."

" _Yea sure. If that's what you need to tell yourself. So if you're only doing this because you want him to feel like he is helping, why are you having so much trouble picking an outfit? Trying to look cute?"_

Sakura sighed getting aggravated with her inner self. "Yes."

" _Well that was easy… Why?"_

"Because he went through so much trouble. I should look my best."

" _Denial. You missed him."_

"What?!"

" _You were looking forward to spending time with him!"_

She pulled her choice of some blue skinny jeans and a cute pink and red top and white shoes. "No that's not true! "

" _But you love Sasuke."_

"I know that!"

" _What ever will you do?"_

"I can start by coming in there and slapping you."

" _Can't hit me. I'm merely just a visual representation of your inner most desires and emotions."_

"Alright now it's time for you to be quiet." She focused her breathing until everything became quiet. She smiled. " Ok now that I can focus I can start to get ready.

" _For your hot date!"_ her inner self quickly added.

"CHAAAAAH!"

Clothes were flying everywhere through the room. Sai hid behind a chair ducking for cover. "Naruto you've got like five outfits what's the problem?" "I suck at outfit coordination." Naruto said while searching for something to wear. "All of your outfits are orange!"

"Yeah?!"

"All of your outfits are the SAME outfit!"

"Whats your point Baka?!"

"Just pick one. It doesn't really matter." Sai said coming out from under the chair. He sat himself in the chair watching Naruto get up and grabbed the traditional orange pants, white tee shirt and orange and black jacket and quickly put them on.

"So you nervous?" Sai asked him.

"Yea. A little"

"Really? I don't get nervous. Whats that like?"

"You never get nervous Sai? Naruto said zipping up his jacket.

"Well at least I think I don't. I'm not sure." He gave Naruto a fake small smile.

"Then what do you call hiding behind a chair from clothes?"

"Scared as hell."

Naruto shrugged. "Baka." He walked over to the dresser and sprayed on his cologne.

After he was finished attempting combing his hair he decided he was satisfied with how he looked and left the room.

As Naruto started to walk down the hall he heard a voice that stopped him in his tracks.

"Guess he's not a puppy anymore….. or he just cleans up nice…..when he does clean up."

Naruto laughed. "Thanks Dad."

Kakashi walked up to Naruto and dusted off his jacket. "You better go get her. Do what you gotta do."

Naruto smiled. "I'm a little nervous."

"This opportunity may not come back around for you. Sometimes you only get one shot. You have to give all you got. I already asked you. What exactly do you have to lose?" Kakashi said to him.

Naruto thought for a minute and answered. " I don't have anything to lose yet. But I do have so much to prove."

Kakashi opened the door and looked at Naruto and said to him one more time before going inside for the night. "Do what you gotta do."

Naruto was sitting on the couch absent mindedly looking at the TV when Sakura came walking down the stairs. "Ready when you are!" She said with a bright smile on her face. Naruto looked up from the TV at her and was taken back at how beautiful she was. Then again she was always beautiful to him. But there was something about the look of warmth on her face. It almost seemed as if she were happy about going somewhere alone with him. It confused him. But he was a happy confused. He would worry about details later. Today was all about Sakura. It was her birthday after all and he was taking her out. _He was taking out Sakura Haruno. He knew he couldn't be his normal self tonight. Tonight was about turning up the charm. She would be looking at him after tonight. He had to make sure of it._

"He snapped out of his thoughts and finally spoke words." You look beautiful as always."

She blushed. "Thank you Naruto."

"Lets hurry up and get out of here before dad tries to come down here and give a lecture."

"Run Run Run!" She said heading for the door fast with him following behind her.

The time seemed to fly as they were enjoying the activities of the festival. Sakura watched Naruto win a Kunai throwing game and won a big orange (how convenient) stuffed bear. He gave the bear to Sakura.

"Happy Birthday Sakura!"

She examined the bear, rolled her eyes and giggled. "Real cute."

"Whaaaat? I hide to fight really hard to get that bear. It was gonna be orange!"

She put a hand on her hip. "You were throwing Kunai. That should be a cake walk for you right now."

He pretended to pout. "But it hurt my arm."

She laughed at him and whacked him on the arm "Man up!"

"Why didn't you say you were cold?" He asked her.

"Hn?"

"I can hear you shivering. Why didn't you say you were cold?"

"It's nothing Naruto. Im fine really." She tried to sound confident through her shivers.

" _Afraid he'll give you his jacket and you will find your self trapped in his scent?"_ Her inner self popped in saying.

"Seriously Sakura your freezing." Naruto said unzipping his jacket.

Sakura jumped in her skin. "No No No No No No you need your jacket more than I do. Cant having the future Hokage getting sick."

" _Bahaha you idiot like he's dumb enough to fall for that!"_

"I'll heal. If not I'll have you heal it! Now take the damn jacket you stubborn konoichi!" He didn't even give her time to protest before he wrapped her in his jacket.

Feeling defeated she put her arms through the sleeves and they started to walk down the different paths looking at all the activities the festival had to offer.

He was about to turn the corner when he heard the sound of a screaming little girl.

"What the hell?" He turned to the right to see a child no more than four years old being bullied by two 6 year old boys. Sakura ran over to them. "Hey! You both need to stop!"

"What if we don't wanna?! She's just a stupid girl!" Shouted one of the boys before he pushed the little girl to the ground causing her to cry.

Sakura was getting ready open her mouth to yell at them befores he was cut off.

"LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE PUNKS!" Naruto lifted both boys, one in each hand."YOU THINK IT'S CUTE PICKING ON INNOCENT LITTLE GIRLS!"

They were shaking trying to get free terrified for their lives. " Hey man let us go! We were just fooling around honest! We didn't mean no harm!

Naruto pulled a page out of his dads play book and smiled. " Oh really? You didn't? It sure looked like it

He looked at the little girl who had subsided her crying. " Whats your name little girl?"

She sniffled. "H-Halayia"

"Well Halayia these boys claim that they weren't trying to cause any trouble but I still feel they owe you an apology. Right Boys?" Naruto said looking back down at the boys in his hands.

"Were sorry Halayia!"

"Yeah were really sorry! Very Very Sorry!"

Naruto dropped them. " Now get lost."

They took off running as fast as they could nearly tripping over themselves. "Let's get out of here!"

"E-excuse me? Are you N-Naruto Uzumaki Hatake?" Halayia asked him in her cute and squeaky voice.

Naruto looked down at her "Yea that's me. Whats up?"

"All the grown ups have been talking about you. They said you defeated that Pain guy that destroyed your village." She said looking up at him with bright eyes. My dad says you're a hero. I didn't really understand it while he was telling me. But you stood up for me with those boys. And I get it now. You are a hero."

"Aw. That's not hero's work. It's what any decent person would do."

She ran up and grabbed his leg. "Thank you Naruto Uzumaki! Even if you don't feel like it. You are a hero to me!"

Naruto bent down and gave Halayia a little hug and pulled out a little stuffed dog he was planning on giving to Kakashi as a joke. He decided he should give it to her instead.

"I want you to have this."

"Oh wow! Thank you so much! I won't lose it! I have to go back to my dad now! "

Naruto watched her run through the crowd until she met up with her dad before turning back to Sakura who was standing a few inches behind him looking impressed.

"What?"

She smiled. "You're a natural."

"No I just hate seeing anyone mistreated. It's a constant reminder from when I was young. How the village used to treat me." He said avoiding eye contact.

She felt like jelly. She knew that she used to be apart of the crowd of people that mistreated him. She was always belittling him.

**FLASHBACK**

"Why would I ever go on a date with you?! Your annoying Naruto! I'd much rather go on a date with Sasuke . He's so cool! And strong unlike you!"

**END FLASH BACK**

Her words played back in her ears making her feel like a real bitch. She barely even noticed that he took her hand and started walking with her again. She looked over at him. He was quiet. "Why has he always gone so far for me? After how Ive treated him? I was terrible to him. But he never resented me. He always had that stupid grin on his face. He agreed to go to the ends of the earth no matter what to bring Sasuke back for her. Why? He took Sasuke all on himself? Why? "She was thinking to herself.

" _You really are an idiot. "_ Her very much un-invited inner self said.

He interrupted her thoughts. "It's almost time for the fireworks. Let's try and get a good seat.

She nodded and they continued to walk until they made it to the area the fireworks were being held at.

Unfortunately all the seats were taken so they had to stand. She didn't mind.

He stood sheepishly looking around at all the different people.

" _Hes hot!"_

Sakura tried to ignore her inner self as she had been trying to all night but she allowed herself to be trapped in her own thoughts. "He really has gotten kind of hot. I guess."

" _Look at that face. Don't you just wanna grab that blonde hair and just get lost in it."_

She really didn't mind the idea at all. She was smirking to herself when the first fire work sounded off causing Sakura to jump in her skin and unintentionally bury herself into Naruto.

" _What a cheap trick! Pretend to be a frightened little animal and he'll put his arms around you. Get real!"_

Instead he softly pulled her up. "It's okay. The fireworks just started that's all." She sat her head back up slowly trying to take as much of his cologne in as she could first and said.

" I – I knew that. I wasn't scared Baka!"

"Yeah okay. If you weren't scared then why did you jump into my arms?" He said doing this thing with his eyes that sent chills down her spine. "I uh, I was making sure you weren't scared!"

" _What the actual fuck? Do you hear how stupid you sound?"_ Her inner self was dying laughing over the stupidity.

"Uh ok. I'm okay Sakura" He said to her smiling knowing that she was full of it.

She stared up at the beauty of the fireworks. She had never felt so at peace in a long time. And it was all thanks to him. Here he was again going out of his way to make sure that she was happy. Even after everything she had ever said. All the mean things that passed her lips. She had no idea that he was this amazing man. And he did all this still knowing how she felt about Sasuke. She decided she wasn't going to stress herself out. Not tonight. He went through so much trouble to see her smile. And she was gonna make sure that's what he got. So she just continued to watch the fireworks putting on her best big girl act.

He was too busy staring at her to even notice the fireworks. He watched as her face shined a different color as the fireworks were changing. He just couldn't understand why she couldn't see how beautiful she was. He couldn't wrap his head around that she didn't see that she deserved so much better. She was stronger than she believed. As much as Sasuke was his best friend he believed Sasuke made her weak. And not the good kind either. He suppressed who she really was. She didn't really shine around him like she did any other time. She looked desperate for his affections. And she tried to pretend his cold words never hurt. But tonight he didn't want to think about that Sakura. The woman standing before him was clearly different. More confident. Happier. Stronger. Was his dad really right? Is there really a chance that here view of Sasuke is changing before her eyes. He wondered if she even realized it. More importantly. How did she feel about him? He shook it off. He would figure that out later. Tonight he just wanted to see her smile. He wanted her to relax. He wanted her to see that everything was going to be ok. He thought she didn't notice when he wrapped a hand around her shoulder. And whispered in her ear because talking normal would have been useless due to the noise. "Happy birthday again. Sakura."

She froze at the sound of his voice in her ear. It was a good thing his hands were on her. WAIT? His hands were on her? "Oh crap. I don't think Im strong enough for this." She thought to herself.

" _Just give in to his nice strong arms. Fall back against his chest. He may turn you around and try to steal a kiss."_

She shakily said "Th- Thank you again Naruto." Her whole body felt hot. And not sweaty hot.

The "other" hot." She almost couldn't take it. She was getting ready to cave to her emotions when the fire works ended.

He interrupted her thoughts. " Ready?"

"Hn?"

"To go back to the house. Are you ready? The festivals going to be closing soon.

She snapped back to reality. "Oh yeah okay sure."

They headed back toward the house. They walked inside and headed straight for the kitchen trying to be quiet seeing everyone was in their rooms asleep. Naruto warmed up some instant ramen for them. They ate and talked about old times until they were both full.

Sakura turned to walk out the kitchen and said to Naruto. " Thank you for tonight. I haven't had this good of a time in a long time."

He smiled at her. "No problem. Its your birthday. You deserved peace.

He was considering asking her if she would go out with him again when they got back to the village but he decided that he didn't want to rush a good thing. He was going to take his time with this. It had to be perfect.

She smiled. "Night Baka im going upstairs!"

He watched her leave the kitchen and listened until he was sure she was in her room.

"You can come out now you nosey grey haired shinobi."

"Its Silver! Whatever. Tell me how tonight went?

As soon as she shut her door and placed her new orange bear in a chair, Sakura just dropped on her bed. She had such a heavy heart. "What was going on in her head? She loved Sauke didn't she? So why was Naruto occupying the largest parts of her brain? When did his face get so damn hot? So many questions burning her soul. Why did he make her feel so weak at the knees? Where was all these feelings coming from?

" _Ill say this again..you missed him.."_

"No I didn't."

" _Really?"_

"Really!"

" _You're still wearing his jacket."_

Upon realizing she was still wearing his jacket she contemplated running downstairs and giving it to him but she new she wasn't ready to part with it. Instead she pulled it closer.

" _Yea okay you didn't miss him at all!"_

Sakura felt 100% safe wearing it. Before she knew it her eyes were closing and she was drifting off to sleep with a certain blonde burned in her brain.

"It was amazing dad." Naruto smiled. "But there is something bothering me?"

"Hn?" Kakashi said.

"How will I know if I got anywhere with her tonight?"

"Easy! Just wait and see how long it takes her to give you your jacket back." Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke after finishing the warm drink.

"Shadow clone". He was too lazy to come get his own drink. Nice!

After he disspeared, his words still rang in Naruto's ears finally dawning on him. She kept his jacket.

Did she not realize she still had it? Or did she still do it on purpose? If so…Why? "He turned his attention to the stairs looking up as if in the direction of her room. He smiled. He was starting to get a pretty good idea. Why. And he liked the idea of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**If you are liking this story so far I would like for you to follow my author's page on Facebook**

Beverly-Shelton-Author-Page-1658425767799571/ **On this page I'll be posting updates on What the Heart Wants, Fun facts, and you will be the first to know before chapter uploads or when I start working on other stories. And my real story that I can't post on fanfiction because it's not a fanfic.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (Yes I understand that I have some people alive in this chapter that should be technically dead but hey it's a fanfic! I needed it to fit …. You will see later! )**

 **~Three~**

"Want to explain to us why you summoned us here at three in the morning?" An aggravated Deidra shouted toward the black/white zetsu. The Akatsuki stood in a circle at their "headquarters." The only two that were there in person were Kisame and black/white Zetsu. The others (Deidra, Tobi, and Itachi) were merely chakra holograms.

"The nine tails is on the move and he's not alone." Said black Zetsu.

"He just doesn't know when to quit does he?!" Shouted Deidra.

"Who's the little brat got with him this time?" Kisame asked looking like he was itching for a battle.

"Kakashi the copy ninja! He has that Captain Yamato, Sakura Harano, and Sai."

"The one who's attacks always have something to do with a super beast scroll?" Tobi asked much to the aggravation of Deidra.

"Yes dumb ass. Now shut up." He turned his attention back to the Zetzu.

"Are we finally going to get to avenge pain?"

"Yes."

"Is the nine tails specifically targeting us?" Kisame asked twitchy trying to keep still.

"No… they wont even see us coming. They are actually on a mission to locate … your brother Itachi. Sasuke Uchiha." The black Zetsu said staring straight into Itachi's eyes. People have grown to believe that Sasuske has joined up with us and now the Raikage is looking to kill him. Now of course we know Sasuke isn't a part of our organization. Although he does show promise."

Itachi just stood there. He wasn't even going to gratify that last sentence with a response.

"There is however one rumor that is true." Black Zetzu added.

Itachi still just stood there while everyone else looked genuinely curious.

"He plans to destroy the leaf."

"Well hes gonna be sadly disappointed to know that Pain already beat him to it!" Tobi interjected again.

"Oh would you just shut-!" Deidra started before he was cut off by Itachi finally.

"Sasuke is patient. He plans to to let them rebuild and believe that they are as safe as they can possibly be while he develops a strategy."

"So what exactly does this have to do with us?" Kisame asked getting aggravated that no one has asked him to go battle anyone.

"The nine tails and his people are headed for Sasuke to try to reason with him. Simply put. You guys will intercept them and capture the nine tails and bring him here. But you must get them as separated as possible. As long as that damn copy ninja stays too close for comfort we will never reach the nine tails."

"I can keep the copy ninja busy." Deidra added with a grin on his face.

"Hm were gonna need manpower. Can't send Itachi after the nine tails. I'ts too risky anyone knowing that you are in fact alive. The world believes Sasuke took you down. That's how it needs to stay for now."

"Let me play!" Shouted Kisame.

"He took down all of the pains by himself! It's too dangerous for you to go alone." Zetzu said.

"Well there is that one kid who took one of them down with a resengan." Tobi said.

"AND WHO ASKED YOU FOR TECHNICAL DETAILS BAKA!" Deidra shouted at Tobi.

"Calm yourself Deidra. Everything will work out just fine Kisame. Patience."

Itachi just stood there listening while lost in his own head. " _I've got to warn Naruto."_

"Ahhhhh time to relax!" Said Yamato sliding into the hot springs in between Kakashi and Sai.

Naruto was on the opposite end of the hot springs. "Now this is what I call resting!" He sunk further into the water.

"Day after tomorrow we are leaving." Kakashi said. "As fun as this is, we still have a job to do."

"Ok." Naruto said not opening his eyes.

"Is he even here right now?" Yamato whispered to Kakashi.

"It's the first time he's really sat down since we got here. So I suppose not."

"ZZzzzzZZZZzzzzzzzz"

"Yeah he's gone." Kakashi laughed.

"Who can sleep in the hot springs?" Sai asked

Naruto opened one eye…"Someone who only slept 4 hours because a certain silver haired shinobi will still wake his son up at 4:30am even if he didn't to bed until after midnight!"

Kakashi smiled. "Even after a date. You're still a shinobi."

Naruto was about to protest when Yamato interjected.. "That's right! The date! So, how did it go?"

Naruto sat up some more realizing they weren't going to stop talking to or about him. "It went great. A lot better than I expected. She still has my jacket. I passed by her in the hallway this morning just to see if she would have mentioned it. She didn't. I figured she's holding it hostage. So after I was sure she was in the shower I peaked in her room to see if I could see my jacket….and shes got it wrapped around the bear I won for her."

"Awww you won her a bear! But did you kiss her though?" Sai asked sounding a little too eager to hear the answer.

Naruto semi changed the subject to the little girl getting bullied at the fair.

"So that means no you didn't kiss her? What a shame. Maybe next time." Sai gave his signature fake smile.

"Anyways before I kick HIS ass!" Naruto shouted out. "Im starting to think you were right dad."

"And what made you draw that genius conclusion?" Kakashi asked.

"She seems different. VERY different. And I don't mean the super human monster Tsunade Jr. strength different. "

"I told you."

"Just one thing." Naruto said looking confused

"Hn?" Kakashi actually looked up at Naruto.

"I don't know if she realizes it."

"No she doesn't. That's your job." Kakashi pointed at him.

" I already know she's changed."

"Oh my sweet stupid pup….. making her see that she's not the same little girl who spent her time chasing after Sasuke only to be caught in his shadow time after time again. It's your job to show her she is beyond that. It's your job to make her see she deserves better. And it's your job to be better!"

Naruto looked up at the celling. " _It's my job to show her she deserves better. And it's my job to be better_." This was a lot easier said than done.

"Keep in there. You'll get her." Kashi stepped out of the hot springs. Shortly followed by the rest.

A few short minutes later everyone met back up in front of the hot springs entrance.

"Sai and I are going to check the traps around the house and make sure they are holding up still. What are you guys gonna do?" Yamato asked.

"I think I'll head back to the house myself and take a nap. " Kakashi yawned.

"Old Man!" Naruto teased.

"I may be an old man but I still" He whispered something to his son that he couldn't say out loud in the presence of a konoichi while Naruto just stood there shaking his head sighing with a straight face and his eyes closed.

"You realize you just admitted to being a serious pervert to me right dad? Maybe a even bigger one than the pervy sage himself."

"No. Jiriaya wrote the book….. literally. Alright laters!" Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai just left Naruto and Sakura standing there awkwardly.

"You. Me. Lunch!" Sakura snatched his arm not giving him room to protest. Not that he would anyway.

" Let me see how much money I have first Sakura."

"No! It's on me today. And I don't want to hear another word about it! Got it!" She pulled him some more to make him move faster.

" _Fishing for more there aren't you Ms. Haruno?"_ her inner self said.

They made their way into one of the nearby restaurants. They ordered there food and talked. Just enjoying each other's company without their constant loud thoughts was a refreshing thing. When they were finished Sakura paid for their food and she grabbed his willing arm again and snatched him out of the restaurant.

"What do you want to do now?" He asked her.

She smiled. "Everything!"

"Everything?!"

"Yup! I feel good! I'm going with it!" She was smiling. This was the best she felt in a long time. And he loved seeing her like this Confident. _"She's probably more fearless than me right about now."_ He thought to himself before saying out loud.

"Dad says we leave day after tomorrow."

"Then there's no time like the present!" She resumed snatching him all over the entire village. They spent the entire rest of the day diving in village activities.

 **BUT THEN…**

* _ **THUNDER!* * LIGHTNING!**_

It started to rain. The storm was growing stronger by the minute. The wing was blowing extremely hard.

"WE SHOULD GET BACK TO THE HOUSE!" Sakura yelled out to Naruto just before hearing from a loud speaker.

 _ **ATTENTION VILLAGERS AND TOURIST! DUE TO THE STRENGTH OF THE STORM THE VILLAGE IS ON TOTAL LOCK DOWN. NO ONE WILL BE PERMITTED TO LEAVE. WE ASK THAT YOU REMAIN CALM AND FIND SHELTER IMDEDIATELY. THANK YOU.**_

"Or not."

"Sorry it's not the luxurious mansion Yamato gave us all. But it was all the money I had left could get us for the night." Naruto said letting Sakura into the small inn room getting her out of the storm.

"It's okay. Were safe. That's what's important."

"You can have the bed. I'll take this chair." He said looking at the recline chair in the corner of the room.

"No way! You bought the room!"

"Two words. STUBBORN KONOICHI." He said pointing at the bed.

"Fine! Im going to take a shower and get something dry on. Shit! We don't have any dry clothes."

Naruto laughed. "Good thing I always keep my smallest bag on my back. He pulled out a tee shirt and some sweat pants and handed it to her.

"Thanks" She went into the shower.

**45 minutes later**

 _ ****BANG BANG BANG****_ "Come on Sakura! I gotta pee let me in!" Naruto shouted from outside the bathroom door.

"No way! That's weird"

"Come on Sakura! I can't hold it! I'm not gonna do anything honest!"

"Ughhh fine!"

Without listening for anything else he burst in the bathroom and lifted up the toilet seat. "Aaaaaaah sweet relief…"

"OH GROSS! Hurry up and get out!" She shouted from inside the shower.

"Don't listen." He laughed. He flushed the toilet.

" **CHAAAAAAAH! COOOOOOOOLD!"**

"Sorry!" He ran out the bathroom before she could kill him.

**10 minutes later**

She stood before him in his tee shirt and sweats. Her pink hair was in a messy bun. And she looked like she was gonna kill him.

"You look hot!" He grinned at her.

She kept her same killing facial expression. "Go bathe now!"

"Nightmare on Elm Street? Or Chucky?" Naruto asked looking at the only two movies the room had to offer.

"Chucky's good." Sakura said popping the popcorn she managed to get from the snack bar downstairs.

They sat and watched the movie together. A scene happened that scared Sakura right into Naruto's arms.

" _I gotta find a way for us to watch scary movies more often!"_ He thought to himself.

He noticed that once the movie was over she had fallen asleep right there with her head on his shoulder. He carefully lifted her in the bed. He pulled the covers over her. He grabbed a spare sheet and made his way over to the chair.

 _Sakura examined all the damage. All of Konoha was destroyed. Everywhere Sakura looked all she could see were dead bodies and destruction._ "No… No….no…." _She looked up and saw Pain laughing from the sky. Tears filled her eyes. "Naruto? Where are you? " She dropped to her knees. "_ _ **NARUTOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

"Sakura! Sakura! Wake up! It's just a dream! I'm right here!"

She woke up and saw a blurry blonde head hovering over her and felt arms hugging her tight. Once Naruto came into focus she tried to calm her breathing but it was hard because ever since Pain she kept having that same nightmare. And now she was scared and embarrassed that he saw her have it. She couldn't form any words so she just muffled noises while he didn't let her go.

"I'm right here."

"N-naruto?" she finally managed to speak.

"What is it?" he asked concerned.

She knew what she was about to ask. But she needed to feel protected. Pain had messed with her head. Naruto was the only thing that made her feel safe.

"C-can you stay with me?" Sniffle.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay right here with you." He drew her in closer with one arm and rubbed her hair with the other hand.

"Thank you." She said shakily with her eyes closed.

After 15 minutes he heard her breathing slow up and he knew she was back asleep. He reached over and turned the lamp off and got comfortable next to her. He pulled her into a spoon and fell asleep with the woman of his dreams in his arms. _Was he dreaming right now?_

Naruto sat straight up. It was the middle of the night, but something just didn't seem right. He turned his head to Sakura who was sleeping peacefully. Just when he was getting ready to dismiss the feeling he sensed something. He sensed a chakra signature. A familiar chakra signature _"It can't be."_ He slid out of the bed and looked out the window and saw a bright red pair of sharingan eyes glowing at him. He stepped back with a shocked expression his face.

 ****CLIFF HANGER!****


	4. Chapter 4

**If you are liking this story so far I would like for you to follow my author's page on Facebook**

Beverly-Shelton-Author-Page-1658425767799571/ **On this page I'll be posting updates on What the Heart Wants, Fun facts, and you will be the first to know before chapter uploads or when I start working on other stories. And my real story that I can't post on fanfiction because it's not a fanfic.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 **(I just want to thank you guys for following the story so far. I noticed the first way I was separating scenes isn't showing up so ill try another way. Also please giving reviews! I appreciate the feedback!)**

 **~Four~**

 _One day the skeletons are gonna come out_

 _One day the Elephant in the room will make a sound_

 _Watch out for lions and tigers and bears_

 _It's about to hit the fan_

 _Better beware_

 _-Tell the Truth – Jussie Smollett_

Naruto took a step back in shock. "Itachi." There was just no way. Last he heard Sasuke had killed him in battle. He walked over to the window and unlocked it for Itachi to climb through. Itachi jumped from the branch he was creepily watching from and came inside out of the storm.

"Not that is not nice to see you and stuff but aren't you dead?" Naruto asked scratching his head trying to whisper so Sakura wouldn't wake up. He didn't want to disturb her so he signaled for Itachi to whisper. Itachi was confused for a second why he had to whisper until he looked on the bed to see the sleeping pink haired konoichi. He stood there and looked over at Naruto. "Is this why we are whispering?"

Naruto put a arm behind his head. "It's nothing like that ya know."

"Oh no I'm not getting involved in that. What you do in your spare time is your bu- wait a minute? Isnt that?" Itachi interjected with a whisper.

"Shhhh!"

"But isn't that Sakura Haruno. The one who used to chase behind Sasuke ever since they were really small. How did you manage to-?" Naruto clearly getting irritated because he wanted to go back to bed.

"Itachi its 2:00am. The reason you are here please."

It turns out that the konoichi was indeed awake with her eyes closed. The only reason she didn't get scared on sight of Itachi was because Naruto seemed unbothered by him being there. He wasn't scared at all. In fact he just seemed sleepy and irritated. So she decided she would silently listen. Hopefully they would believe she was still asleep.

"Oh right. You're in trouble. The Akatsuki know that you're looking for Sasuke and they are headed this way to intercept and get revenge for you killing pain. "

Naruto walked in a circle around the room. "How many?"

"Diedra, Tobi, and Kisame managed to get black zetzu to agree to let him go alone at the last minute when he couldn't get any man power."

"Why are you telling me this?" Naruto asked confused that Itachi really wanted to help.

"Have you already forgotten our last conversation?"

** **FLASH BACK****

Itachi stepped out of the woods looking directly at Naruto. "I know you're alone. Why don't you run?"

"tch! I could be one or a thousand!" Yelled out Naruto. "Besides, there's no way I'd run. If I capture you I can see Sasuke!" He charged at Itachi who didn't even move. He just looked Naruto straight in the eyes. Before Naruto knew what was happening crows were flying all around him and his vision was distorted. Everything looked weird as if he was in another dimension.

"You are already under my genjutsu." Itachi calmly told him.

"Fuck!" Naruto cried out realizing what just happened.

"Ill say this one more time. I only wish to talk with you." Itachi was looking like a piece of paper waving in the wind. It was weird. "Why are you so concerned with my brother? He is a rouge ninja."

Naruto yelled back "Cause I think of him as more of a brother than you ever did!" Itachi could see the look of determination on Naruto's face. "You want to bring him back don't you? What if he doesn't want to go?"

Naruto was getting angry. "ILL DO WHATEVER I HAVE TO TO BRING HIM BACK!"

"By force if necessary eh?" Itachi asked him " If all goes well and Sasuke goes quietly that's one thing but what if it's the opposite?"

Naruto was not letting his guard down. " What do you mean?" Itachi looked at him harder. "Well you said you thought of Sasuke as a brother. Well, I'm asking you what you would do if Sasuke were to attack Konaha?"

"Sasuke wouldn't do that! Those rumors are bullshit!" Itachi continued to hover over him. "Sasuke is still pure. He can be easily colored by anything. If that should happen would you be able to stop him? Even if it meant killing him? Could you weigh Sasuke's life against Konaha?"

Naruto straightened up feeling insulted. "I'D PROTECT KONAHA! AND FIND A WAY TO STOP SASUKE WITHOUT KILLING HIM!" Itachi had a small small that was almost un detectable. "You are such a child. You talk of nothing but pipe dreams… there are times when a ninja must make painful choices."

Naruto thought of when Jiriaya told him something similar two years ago. "SOMEONE SAID THE SAME THING TO ME BEFORE. BUT THERE'S NO CHOICE. I WONT GO BACK ON MY WORD! THAT'S MY NINJA WAY!"

Itachi looked him straight in the eyes and before Naruto knew what else was happening one of itachi's crows stuffed itself inside of Naruto through his mouth. "I've given you some of my power. Let's hope the day never comes when you have to use it." Itachi turned to walk away.

Naruto shouted after him. "WH- WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"

"Im going now." Itachi started walking.

"YOU'RE AFTER ME ARENT YOU? THEN WHY NOT TAKE ME NOW?" Naruto continued to shout after him.

"I have something more important to do."

** **END OF FLASHBACK****

"You told me that day that you were going to save Sasuke. I'm trusting you to do just that. I have a plan."

They discussed the plan in full detail for at least an hour.

"Ill be right back. Nature calls!" Naruto quickly said before running into the restroom.

Itachi walked over to the bed. "I know you're awake."

"What gave me away?" Sakura asked not opening her eyes.

"Even his whisper is loud. I have something to tell you as well. I entrusted Sasuke into Naruto's capable hands. I entrust Naruto…..to you."

She opened an eye. "Me?"

"What do you mean?" She quickly closed her eyes and resumed fake sleeping when Naruto came out the restroom. They finished detailing the plans and then Itachi left the same way he came in. Naruto quietly got back in the bed with everything him and itachi discussed on his mind. It all seemed to melt away once he felt Sakura snuggle back up against him the way she was before Itachi arrived. _"I still say this is all a dream."_ He easily fell into a slumber.

The next morning Naruto woke up alone. "What the?" He could have sworn there was a stubborn Konoichi in the bed when he fell asleep. Where did she get to he wondered. He saw what time it was. 9:00am read the clock. "Well I overslept. I'm surprised my nosy father hasn't made an appearance yet. He pulled the covers back deciding it was time to go find her. He knocked on the bathroom door. "Hm nothing." He sniffed the air. "What smells so good? Smells like eggs and bacon!" He followed his nose to the other side of the room where a plastic box sat on a counter with his name on it and a note. _Thank you for helping me last night. I really appreciate it. This is for you. Eat. I'll be right back. – Sakura H._

"Alright! Food!" Naruto didn't waste any time eating the food left for him. _"She's a really good cook!"_

He decided he would meditate until she came back in the room.

Sakura walked around the village staying close to the Inn in case she needed to rush back. She just had to get some air. "Oh my gosh! I actually slept in the same bed with him." She thought to herself.

" _You wanna do it again don't you?"_ Her innerself showed up un invited. " _You just LOVED the way his arms felt wrapped around you nice and strong!"_

"That's not important!"

" _Face it. You're falling. Hard!"_

Sakura was getting agitated. "I love Sasuke!" Her innerself clearly wasn't trying to hear it but instead indulged her sarcastically. " _Sure you do! So what do you think Itachi meant when he said he was leaving Naruto to you? "_

"I don't know!" Sakura insisted. " _Why sure you do!"_

"It doesn't make sense. They are not even related!"

Inner sakura chimed in feeling bad for her clearly stupid dominant personality. " _Doesn't matter. Itachi just gave you both his blessing. His seal of approval."_

"But Why? He's Sasuke's brother. Shouldn't he be rooting for Sasuke."

" _Itachi is also not stupid. He watched you when you were little chasing Sasuke and seeing it get absolutely nowhere. And now he sees you actually being happy. He probably couldn't talk sense into you then because you thought like a little girl. But you're older now. And it's obvious that Naruto is head over heels for you!"_

"He is not! He's just being a good friend."

" _Oh sweet one….you really need to get a clue!"_

Kakashi was headed out the door to go find Naruto and Sakura to see if they were ok during the storm. He grabbed the necessary weapons just in case. As soon as he walked out of the door he saw Deidra and Tobi standing in a tree a few feet away. He activated is sharingan.

"Sharingan huh? " Deidra asked. "Ready to get to business I guess." He thought to himself _"Let me size him up a bit first with some c1 level explosives."_ Deidra stuck both hands into his pouch and the tongues ate the clay and he cupped a bunch of little explosives in his hand. "TOBI! STAY BACK!" he shouted as he dropped the explosives. Kakashi made a chidori appear in his hand and threw it causing its pieces to slice into the explosives and surround Tobi. Deidra feeling statisfied not noticing tobi made a hand sign.

"TIME OUT PARTNER!" Tobi shouted!

Deidra turned and looked at Tobi. "Tch!"

"DON'T PULL HIM UP YET!" Tobi shouted up towards Deidra. "AHHHH LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!" Deidra quickly turned to see Kakashi coming up behind him. Deidra thinking fast released an explosive he kept with him causing a big explosion.

** **BAAAAAANG****

Thinking his partner was dead Tobi let out a great big cry. "Deidra! Whaaahhaaa Whaaaaaaa!" He may have been strict but he was a good partner! I will never forget him! Deidra!" Just then Deidra dropped infront of Tobi on his feet sliding back. "OK WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" Tobi looked at Deidra. "Huh? Deidra! You're still alive!"

Deidra looked straight ahead determined to see if his trick worked. Just then he saw Kakashi jump out of a nearby tree and land a few feet infront of him. They just stared at eachother.

" _He's fast. I somehow managed to escape staying hidden in the bomb blast. Good thing I kept the chakra level at C1 ." Lets see about this. "_ Deidra said as he stuck both hands back in the pouches and stuck his hands out and let the clay just spit out of his palms creating to clay puppet monsters. "I think I'll play with you a bit!" He shouted. The clay figures made their way toward Kakashi. Kakashi tried to fight them all off with his lighting blade. The more he sliced through them they began to multiply and get bigger. Deidra laughed watching Kakashi struggle with all of the of the clones. "Ahaha not done yet!" Kakashi tried Tijutsu. It wasn't working. They just kept getting bigger.

"Almost time." Deidra said with a big smile on his face. Just then there was a puff of smoke.

"NO WAY!" yelled Tobi as Kakashi jumped out of the smoke and landed a few feet to the side on a tree trunk. "Just as I thought!" said Tobi irritating Deidra.

"SHUT UP!" Shouted Deidra The clay monsters ran over to the tree jumping towards Kakashi who took off running. He continued to dodge all of the explosions that the clay monsters were making every time one landed on the tree. Just as Kakashi was getting ready to jump out of the tree one of the clay monsters grabbed his foot and pulled him back as more jumped on him until he was covered in the clay and then it exploded.

** **BAAAAAAAAANG****

'Hows that!" Deidra said looking satisfied. Tobi looked closely watching the smoke settle. "Guess the copy ninja is not so great after all." Deidra said. Just then a log popped out of the smoke and landed on the ground. Kakashi jumped down landing infront of the log. 

"Yup! I knew it!" Tobi said as Deidra got more frustrated and turned toward him.

"LOOK TOBI, JUST WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON ANYWAY?!"

Deidra stuck his hands back into the pouches. _"Substitution huh? Well he is every skilled. Which means c2 is my best bet."_ Deidra clasped his hand stogether.

"Huh, But that's?!" Shouted tobi just before there was a puff of smoke. Just then a giant clay dragon appeared.

"TADA! PRESENTING! ONE OF MY PARTNERS SIGNATURE PIECES! HIS SPECIALTY THE C2 DRAGON! " Tobi shouted. Deidra jumped on the dragons head. "You know what to do Tobi?!"

"Yes sirrieee partner! We're going with that?"

"Yep! That is the plan!" The dragon opened its mouth and a bunch of small clay explosives poured out of the dragon's mouth.

Kakashi thought to himself _"Is this big thing also an explosive?"_

"Im counting on you Tobi! Deidra said not sounding all the confident in his partner.

"Yes sir!"

" _Judging by the way that thing looks it can probably fly to."_ Kakashi thought to himself before charging at it.

"HERE IT COMES! NOW LETS SHOW HIM! LETS SHOW HIM THE POWER OF YOUR POP ART PARTNER!" Tobi shouted at Deidra causing a look of disgust. "Pop is dead! My art is an explosion!" Deidra shouted as a mini dragon came flying out of the dragon's mouth and flew at Kakashi. It chased Kakashi around the yard until it exploded.

" _This one was different. It was a guided missile._

Sakura and Naruto were gathering their stuff getting ready to leave the Inn when Kisame burst through the window.

"Just where do you think you're going nine tailed fox?!" 

"Kisame! I was wondering when you'd show." Naruto said smiling.

"You killed Pain. Did you think we were just gonna over look it." Kisame said putting a hand on his shark sword.

"Get out of here Sakura! Go get the others." Naruto shouted.

"But!-" She started before he interrupted her.

"GO!" He yelled back at her. Sakura jumped out of the window and took off toward the house.

Naruto turned his attention back to Kisame and glared.

Kisame smacked Naruto clear out of the inn room all the way to the lake 30 feet away. He jumped toward him. "Wimpy little fox! Don't even think about playing any games now. He was about to smack him again when a Naruto clone in sage mode came up behind him and yelled. " **RASENGAN BARRAGE!"** Kisame went flying backwards but landed on his feet.

"Cute." I,ve got something better. Kisame did a series of hand signs. " **WATER PRISON JUTSU!"**

Naruto was trapped. He couldn't move. He was stuck.

"Well nine tailes you sure made this easy for me. I sure was hoping you would have at least put up some kind of fight. Oh well. Its time to go."

Just then Kisame was punched flying into the air at least 400 feet away from Naruto causing the prison to drop. "CHAAAAAAAH! HES NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU!" Sakura yelled out.

"Sakura what are you doing here?! I told you to go get the others. You were half way there?!" Naruto yelled out snatching her and running off headed toward the house.

"That's not important right now. We need to get to Kakashi." She said looking at him. He was looking straight ahead. _She came back for him. She stood up to Kisame for him. She was brave for him. And in that moment he knew why. As soon as he had the opportunity he was gonna talk to her alone But first they had to get to his dad.._

Kakashi and Deidra were both nearing the end of their Chakra. Deidra had enough chakra for one more move. Kakashi put his sharignan away.

"You've really retracted your sharingan! Do you really take me that lightly?!" Deidra snatched off his torn shirt. He put the palm of his hand on his chest and the mouth pulled at the strings on his chest revealing a giant mouth. Kakashi looked astonished. Deidra grabbed a bunch of clay and stuck it in the giant mouth. You could see veins forming on Deidra all over his body. And two strands of clay, one on each side of Kakashi.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed manically. "This is my ultimate art! This time I'm going to explode myself!

" _He's insane."_

"In death I shall become art itself! No one's seen an explosion like this! One that shall leave behind a scar on the very earth itself! And then I'll receive more adoration for my art than anyone has ever seen before!" Deidra yelled out before thinking to himself. " _Sorry Tobi."_

"Huh?" Tobi turned around and looked at his partner.

"But while I will be admired. You will most definitely be dead!" Deidra shouted out.

Kakashi tried to get up and move but he couldn't. They had been fighting so long he was almost out of chakra.

"THIS EXPLOSION WILL COVER TEN KILOMETERS! THERES NO WAY YOU CAN RUN FROM IT! TREMBLE! BE AFRAID! RECOIL IN DESPAIR! COWER IN AWE! AND CRY YOUR HEART OUT!" Deidra yelled before turning into a floating black ball.

"BECAUSE MY ART IS AN EXPLOSION!" Just then he exploded! Everything around was blown away. But at the last possible second Naruto had swooped in and grabbed Kakashi and snatched them upward out of harm's way.

They had to travel further out to get away from all of the damage. Yamato had to carry Kakashi on his back. Naruto, Sai, and Sakura followed behind them. Once they were a safe enough distance he laid Kakashi down and made a new house from scratch. "We have to stay here until he is good enough to travel. He's hurt real bad."

Sakura ran over and applied some of her healing chakra over Kakashi. "It wont fix him. But it will help. When he's better we need to go back to Konaha and regroup. Sasuke will be fine. Kakashi is more important right now." After she finished applying her healing chakra she got up and went in the house.

Naruto just stood there shocked. " _For the first time he had seen her put Sasuke on hold. Usually if there was any kind of delay she would be in tears. But now, she actually said that he would be fine. Was she just masking her feelings for Sasuke? Was she just trying to sound brave for Kakashi? Or did she really believe what she said? All these questions were really starting to rack his brain."_

"Deidra is Dead. At least he went out with a bang." Black Zetzu informed Kisame and Itachi's chakra holograms. "Oh dear. It looks like we have lost another Akatsuki member. And I really thought he was one of the stronger ones."Kisame said. Itachi just stood there watching not saying anything.

"He blew himself up. He tried to take Kakashi with him but the nine tails swooped in at the last second and pulled him out of harm's way." The black Zetzu said clearly aggravated.

Itachi thought to himself. _"Naruto, Sakura, you did well."_ "How did the nine tails manage to get away from you Kisame?"

"I had him in a water prison and just as I let my guard down that Haruno kid ….. never mind."

"You got hit by a girl Kisame. It's ok. It happens to the best of us." Itachi said with a half a smile.

"Don't start Itachi! But it's funny I feel as if we've forgotten something." Kisame said directing his attention back to Black Zetzu.

"It looks like Tobi is dead as well." Black Zetzu said calmly. "Deidra had no regard for his partner."

"Tobi! That's what I had forgotten. It must have been quite a jutsu that Deidra set off if that escape artist Tobi couldn't escape." Kisame said sounding kind of sad.

"No matter. We can easily replace someone like Tobi. But losing Deidra is unfortunate." Black Zetzu said with no emotion in his heart.

"Don't get me wrong. I liked Tobi. He managed to lighten the mood of this rather gloomy organization. He was rather talented if you think about it."

"I must go. Let us try to mourn Deidra quietly." Black Zetzu said before his chakra hologram disappeared.

"And I shall mourn for the loss of Tobi." Kisame said looking at Itachi.

"You're that bored huh?" Itachi said before they both disappeared.

Team seven had gotten re settled into the new house. This one wasn't as big as the other one. It was still big enough to where they each had their own room but nothing more. Yamato settled Kakashi into his room. Kakashi wouldn't be waking up any time soon. Sai decided to sit in the living room for a little while and draw in his book. Sakura decided the best thing to do was to take a shower.

** **45 minutes later** (Seriously do they get a water bill for this?)**

Sakura came walking in her room wearing a pink tank top and white shorts with her towel around her neck. When she walked in Naruto was standing in her room facing her window.

"Seriously?" She said walking further into the room. "Really?" He said turning around. _They had just shared a bed with her in his pajamas. This was nothing._

"How is he?" Naruto asked about his dad.

"He can be saved. His chakra's low. I healed the outter wounds. But there are still (she sighed because as she was talking Naruto was getting closer.) some wounds that need to be attended to by the hospital. But he'll be fine."

"I'm not giving up on Sasuke." Naruto said looking in her eyes.

"I know your not." She said looking right back at him.

"As soon as my dad is healed I promise we will leave Konoha again and I will get Sasuke back!"

" I know you will."

He let go of her hands and stepped back. "But before I do I need you to answer one question?" She looked at him as if saying _okay?_

"Why did you come back?"

"What do you mean?" She folded the towel trying not to look concerned with his question.

"I was in Sage mode. You had already made it half way there. You came back. Why?"

She scoffed. "You were under attack, Naruto."

"Yes but I told you to go to the others. You instead came back. Why?"

"I couldn't just leave you like that by yourself. It was too dangerous." She threw her arms up.

"Were shinobi everything we do is dangerous so what was it?" He did that eye thing that made her go weak. She tried to fight against it but found herself being drawn closer to him. "Why are you being like this? "

He walked closer to her until they were face to face. "Why did you come back Sakura?"

"I didn't wanna see you get hurt or taken okay! I was –"

He raised is eye brows for her to finish. " I was worried about you…" She said looking him straight in the eyes.

In that moment everything he suspected he knew to be true. She was starting to care about him. He smiled at her. He knew that wasn't all she was feeling but instead he said "Thank you." He did that eye thing that makes he go weak at the knees then turned to walk out of the room. She turned toward him and scoffed again. "Yes Naruto, I worry about you. Why do you need me to say it?" He turned back around and walked toward her. He wasn't playing games anymore. He cupped her face in his hands and placed his forehead on hers. "Because when I drag Sasuke back from the edge kicking and screaming like a little girl and deliver him to you I want you to remember the things you felt while he was gone."

In that moment it hit her like a wave pool. She had feelings for him. She was about to say something when he touched her face and said "Good night Sakura." He walked out of the room and passed by Yamato in the hall before going down the stairs. Yamato stood in the door way and looked at Sakura. "You know what you're doing there?" She looked at him nervously. "No….I don't."

Sakura tossed and turned. No matter which way she laid she just couldn't get to sleep. She sat up and sighed before she heard a noise coming from outside. She got up out of the bed and peaked out of the window. She saw Naruto throwing Kunai at a tree.

" _He's still up training. It's late. He should be resting."_ She thought to herself before putting her cloak on and sneaking outside. She hid behind a bush because what she saw shocked her. There he was in the moonlight training with no shirt on. She saw his battle scars. She knew where each one of them was because she had healed them all. She watched his biceps flex as he threw each Kunai.

" _Where those biceps always there?"_ She thought to herself. " _Maybe I can sit for a little bit."_

She had been sitting there staring at him for fifteen minutes. She bit her thumb. " _I could get use to this view."_ Just then her thoughts were interrupted by a voice behind her.

"That's called being a pervert you know?" Sai said with a half a fake smile.

"Dammit Sai!" She whispered before dragging him back to the house.

Naruto never turned around but he knew she was out there the whole time. He smirked and went back to his training until he was tired and called it a night.

 **Itachi's plan within a plan**

Itachi had this whole thing planned out from the time he walked into the Inn room and saw Naruto and Sakura in bed together. He only went over Naruto's part of the plan with Naruto which was to basically have a shadow clone in sage mode ready for when Kisame would show. Itachi knew when Kisame left so he knew when Kisame would arrive. He already knew that Naruto would try to send Sakura away because that's just who Naruto is. He also knew that by Entrusting Naruto to Sakura was going to give Sakura the boost she needed to do what was already in her to do. He knew that she wouldn't let anything happen to him. And he knew that by Sakura being able to save Naruto mean that Naruto could escape and save Kakashi. He saved three lives in one plan. He is a freaking genius!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**If you are liking this story so far I would like for you to follow my author's page on Facebook**

Beverly-Shelton-Author-Page-1658425767799571/ **On this page I'll be posting updates on What the Heart Wants, Fun facts, and you will be the first to know before chapter uploads or when I start working on other stories. And my real story that I can't post on fanfiction because it's not a fanfic.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 **(Ok so my scenes are still not separating. I'll try yet another method. This chapter is going to start off with them back in Konaha. As always please review!)**

 **~Five~**

 _What is love?_

Nearly four days later they were back in the leaf village. Kakashi had been taken to the hospital. His chakra had returned but he still had internal injuries from his battle with Deidra. Sakura stayed at the hospital with him while Naruto, Sai, and Yamato were in the Hokage's office giving a report of what happened in the mission so far and why they were back so soon with no Sasuke….again. This time Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji are in there with them as well.

"After Kakashi has healed and can leave the hospital you will be cleared to head back out to resume your mission." Tsunade told them sitting behind her desk. Naruto nodded. "But…when you go back out you will be taking Ino-Shika-Cho with you. You need more bodies just in case they try something else. They also need to go with you because with this unexpected delay is making the mission harder. Remember. The Raikage is having some Shinobi of his own hunt Sasuke down to take him out. He hasn't found Sasuke's location yet. But you can never be too cautious."

"Don't worry granny! Ive said this once….twice….a thousand times. I will find Sasuke! I will bring him back! Believe it!" Naruto said sounding confident in himself as always.

"Good. I'm counting on you. Moving on… Do you all know what time of year it is? "Tsunade said looking like she's up to something." They all shook their heads "No" together.

"We are two days away from the Hidden Leaf Ball. "

Ino and Choji were excited. But they were excited for two totally different reasons. Ino now had a new reason to be girly. Choji had a reason to day dream about all the different foods that would be there. Especially the barbeque. He was really looking forward to the barbeque. Both of their wonderful daydreams were interrupted by Shikamaru.

"What a drag! I'm only going agree to this because I know my mom's going to make me go anyway. I don't even have a date!"

"I can call Temari if you want?" Ino said laughing. Shikamaru went white and jumped behind Tsunade's chair. " NO NO PLEASE! SHE'S EVEN MORE SCARIER THAN MY MOM! NO WAY!"

"Just admit you liiiiiiiiiike her!"

"Admit you like –

"Say it and I'll kill you in your sleep Nara!" Ino shouted in a fit of rage even though she was really just scared because Sai was in the room after all.

"Alright Alright you guys. If you're going to kill each other please do it outside. I don't want ay bloodstains in here!" Tsunade said pointing to the door.

They all took there leave. Once they were back walking the streets of Konaha Choji started talking about everything he was going to put on his plate at the ball. "BBQ pork, A few pieces of ribs, some rice balls…" He continued on while Shikamaru turned to Naruto. I wish I could skip the ball every year like you do. Im actually jealous."

"I think I'm actually going to go this year."

Everyone else immediately stopped walking. "What?" "Why did you guys stop?"

"YOU!" Ino shouted "You NEVER go to the ball. You said you'd rather stay home and eat ramen then put a suit on.

"I guess I just have a reason to go this year." Naruto shrugged. "See you guys later! Gotta get to the hospital to see about my dad!" Naruto took off running headed toward the hospital snatching Sai with him leaving three confused shinobi behind just staring in the direction he was running.

"You guys saw that right?" Ino asked the other members of her team looking totally and completely confused.

Scene

Tsunade and Shizune walked into the hospital room. Kakashi was lying in bed with his sheet covering all the way up to his nose. "Geeze Kakashi you really love it here don't you." Tsunade said walking over to the bed.

"Sorry Tsunade." Kakashi sat up a little bit in the bed much to Sai and Sakura's disappointment that he still had his face mask on.

"Dammit." They both whispered.

"Alright let me look at you." She examined his body all over with her chakra. "Yes very good. "

"Am I going to die?" He said sarcastically

"Eventually."

"What?!" He said now looking scared.

"Everyone has to die sometime." Tsunade grinned at him. "But your time won't be anytime soon. "

Kakashi let out a sigh of relief. "Well that's good to hear. Well then I guess I can get out of here then." He tried to pull back the covers when Tsunade lightly pushed him back down. "I don't think so! I said you would live not that you could leave! Your injuries are still a little rough. You will have to stay here for the week."

Kakashi groaned . "The weeeeeeeeeek?"

"I don't wanna hear anything else about it?!" Tsunade and Shizune left the room.

"Well Kakashi sensei I am glad that you are ok. Sai said standing up from the chair in the corner of the room. "

"Later Sai." Kakashi said as Sai left the room. "Alright Kakashi Sensei time for you to get some rest. Let's go Naruto!" Sakura grabbed Naruto and pulled him out of the room to leave Kakashi to sleep. "Whoah! Later Dad. I'll come by in the morning!" Naruto said getting dragged off.

Once they were outside she still didn't let go of him. She just continued to pull him into the direction of Ichiraku ramen. "Come on. Let's get some ramen. Your treat!" He really didn't mind at all. He had a fools grin on his face. "Okay Sakura!" Then he realized…."Wait What? My treat?! Awe man….okaaaaaaayyyyy." What they didn't know was that in a nearbye bush they were being watched.

"I knew it…." Whispered the mystery voice.

Scene

"Ino why are we here?!" Neji asked looking around the strange forest that Ino had demanded everyone (Ino-shika-cho, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata, and Sai) meet at all of a sudden.

Ino spoke up " Shikamaru? Choji? Remember when we were walking with Naruto about an hour ago and he said he was actually going to the leaf ball this year?" Shikamaru nodded very bored-like. Choji muffled something that sounded like "yes" through stuffing his face with chips. 'Wait? He's actually going?" Kiba spoke up. "He never goes!"

"Yes but –" Ino started but was interrupted by Shino. "This is rather odd."

"Hey! I have more to say!" Ino said clearly getting annoyed by all of the interruptions. Everyone got quiet and focused their attention on her. "He also told us he was going because this year he has a reason!"

"Ino that's not exactly news"…Neji interrupted. "STOP INTTERUPTING!"

"For the love of God man let her finish!" Kiba said sounding terrified of what Ino would do if Neji wouldn't be quiet.

"ANYWAYS! …. I know the reason!"

"Okaaaaaay?" Ten ten asked. " What is it?"

"It's not a what! It's a who!"

"Ok then who?!"

"Well Im glad you asked….."

Scene

Naruto and Sakura had just finished eating there ramen. Naruto paid for their food and then he turned to her. "You want me to walk you home?" Sakura looked around. "Well it will be getting dark soon. Sure." _"You just can't get enough!"_ Inner Sakura chimed in. They started walking in the direction of Sakura's house. "Naruto?"

"Yea?" He looked over at her. "You gonna be okay all week with Kakashi in the hospital?"

"I'll live. I got plenty of instant ramen! And I should have enough clean clothes to avoid laundry…and….why are you staring at me like that?"

"Because you actually think I'm just gonna sit back and watch you live off straight ramen for a week!" Sakura glared at him. "When I'm not working at the hospital I'll come to your house and check on you. And you will eat an actual meal at least for dinner each night! Made by me! Got it!"

"Yes maam!" He got a little smile in the corner of his mouth. _She was acting like his girlfriend and she didn't even know it. And he was going to let her. He loved her. She could boss him around until her heart was content as long as she was there. Her presence was all that mattered._ "Sure as long as some of those nights you have to stay and watch crappy movies for a few hours."

"Fine. But do they have to be crappy? We can't watch any good movies!"

"Fine. I'll see if I can find any."

"Good."

" _See now you're just barking in dangerous territory_." Inner Sakura said. The rest of the walk was fairly quiet. They talked about minor details of Kakashi until they finally reached Sakura's doorstep. "I'll stop by in the morning to check on you. He took a step back. "I don't doubt it one bit. If I don't answer the door the spare key is hidden under the mat.

Sakura laughed "You and the rest of the world. Okay. Later Naruto!"

"See ya."

Sakura walked inside her house. "I'm home!" She looked around. "Hello?" She saw a small note sitting on the table in the dining room. She read it. " _Out with your father. Won't be back till late tonight. Someone stopped by earlier with a present for you. We left it on your bed. I think you should go see it. It's very exciting. I never knew you liked blondes. – Mom"_

"Never knew I like blondes? What?" Sakura ran up the stairs. "What is she talking about?" She walked into her room to find a stunning bright red spaghetti strapped dress laying on her bed with a note beside it. _Be my plus one to the hidden leaf ball? – Naruto._ Her eyes widened.

Scene

"So because you saw them coming out of the hospital together you think there is something going on between Naruto and Sakura?" Kiba asked Ino. "You're losing it Yamanaka. She's head over heels for Sasuke! Always has been!"

"I think that's changing!"

"Ino just because you saw them together doesn't mean you can just draw your own conclusions about other peoples lives." Neji said sitting "criss cross apple sauce" in the grass.

"Neji have you handled YOUR OWN issue yet?" Ino raised an eye brow at him referring to his hopeless crush on Tenten.

"There is no! What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just wondering. ANYWAYS! I know there's something going on here! I just know it! Two people of our social group are dating or on the verge of dating and I'm gonna figure it out! Watch you will see! He's bringing Sakura to the ball. Watch."

"There on the same team." Shino finally spoke up. "Would it really be that weird to see them there together? Would that really mean that they are dating?"

"Yes! Naruto never goes to the ball! NEVER! And this year he just decides to go because he has a "reason. I'm telling you forehead is his reason!" Just then Ino's unintentionally locked eyes with Hinata.

"Hinata you've been so quiet. I forgot you were here. "Next thing anyone knew all eyes were on Hinata.

"Um…. May I help you?" Hinata asked the many staring faces.

"Are you okay with all of this?" Ino asked her starting to feel like the worst friend ever.

Hinata closed her eyes and smiled. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Kiba asked her. She nodded back. "Mhm." She directed her attention back to others. "Listen guys, I'm fine I really am."

"Hinata…." Ino said sounding concerned. Hinata sighed and walked over to Ino and grabbed both of her hands and looked her straight in the eyes. "Ino Yamanaka! I am fine! I promise. It took some time. But really I am." Ino looked into Hinata's eyes and saw something she hadn't seen in months….a sparkle. Ino sighed in relief. "Okay….I believe you. " Now"….Hinata added "You wanna know if Sakura has something going on with Naruto right?"

"I don't think. I know. And im….Were gonna get them to tell us!"

"WE?!" Everyone yelled.

"We is plural!" Shikamaru said shaking his head no. "No way I'm not in this!"

"I wonder if Temari has ever been to a ball before?"

'Fine! Fine! What do you want us to do?

"Simple! Girls! We are going after sakura. Boys! You're going to go after Naruto." Ino said with a evil smile across her face.

"So like girls night?" Tenten asked

"Yes! And boys night for Naruto."

"Tonight?" Shino asked.

"YES!"

Almost everyone groaned. "Come on! It'll be fun!" Ino shouted. "Alright girls. We meet at Sakura's in 2 hours. Same with you boys at Naruto's 2 hours!"

Everyone went there separate ways. Hinata stayed behind. "Peace at last. Maybe I'll train my byakugan for a little bit while I'm here." Just then two strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her closer to his chest and whispered in her ear. "I thought they'd never leave." She jumped a little in her skin and turned herself around to look at the whispering stranger and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You shouldn't be doing things like this out in the open. Someone could see us."

"There all gone. No one's here but us ….right Akamaru?" Akamaru barked in agreement. "Woof!"

Hinata was looking straight into Kiba's eyes. "Why did you ask me if I was fine?"

"Everyone else was I felt I should to."

"You know I was telling the truth right?" She looked down a little bit. She was worried that he felt she had hidden feelings for Naruto.

"I know you were. " He lifted her face with his hand. "I think we should tell."

Hinata got wide eyed. "Wh…What?!"

"I think we should tell."

Hinata stepped back a little bit freaking out a little. "Tell? Are you sure? I don't think I'm ready for the attention!"

He kept walking toward her until he had her against a tree. "You like when I give you attention." He said all smooth like.

"That's different! And shut up!"

He cupped her face. "Why….do you want to tell now?" She asked in a low shaking voice.

"Because…..Hinata….I….." He sighed and smiled. "I love you Hina."

Her eyes widened. You? You? Wha?

" I love you Hinata."

"That's what I thought you said." At that second she fainted in his arms.

"AWE COME ON!" Kiba re adjusted her in his arms. "Hinata! Hinata! Wake up! AWE MAN!" He started fanning her face with a free hand. "Hinata!"

Scene (2 HOURS LATER)

Sakura just sat there in her room looking at the red dress and the note. She kept re reading it over and over again. " _Be my plus one at the leaf village ball? – Naruto"_ What do I do? Just then there was a knock at her door. She hurried and hung the dress in her closet, stuffed the note in her pocket and went downstairs to answer the door. As soon as she opened it there was Ino, Tenten, and Hinata standing in her doorway with duffle bags and PJ's "We brought snacks!" Ino said as she just welcomed herself inside. "What's going on?" Sakura asked looking at everyone like they were crazy people.

"Girls night!" Tenten shouted!

"Come on forehead! We haven't had one since we started the academy." Ino whined while setting up a "chips and dip" station.

Sakura looked at Hinata and chuckled. "She roped you in to huh?"

Hinata giggled. "I didn't mind. I missed having girl time myself. I don't get to have it often since Kurani sensei is the only girl on my team."

"You can easily relate Sakura being that your team consists of Naruto and Sai." Ino said still scurrying all over Sakura's house making it "Girls night ready"

"I know Naruto can be a real pain in the ass to deal with on a day to day." Tenten asked looking too eager to hear the answer.

"He's not so bad." Sakura said while pouring herself some tea.

Ino pretended not to look at Sakura "Really? So he's changed?"

"Actually he has." She got lost in her own thoughts. She just stood there day dreaming about that blonde who just keeps coming into her brain and just won't leave. She thought about when she saved him from Kisame. She thought about him taking her to the festival for her birthday. She thought about all the different things that he has done for her. And then she bit her thumb when she thought about the last "REAL CONVERSATION" that they had.

**FLASH BACK**

Sakura came walking in her room wearing a pink tank top and white shorts with her towel around her neck. When she walked in Naruto was standing in her room facing her window.

"Seriously?" She said walking further into the room. "Really?" He said turning around. _They had just shared a bed with her in his pajamas. This was nothing._

"How is he?" Naruto asked about his dad.

"He can be saved. His chakra's low. I healed the outer wounds. But there are still (she sighed because as she was talking Naruto was getting closer.) some wounds that need to be attended to by the hospital. But he'll be fine."

"I'm not giving up on Sasuke." Naruto said looking in her eyes.

"I know you're not." She said looking right back at him.

"As soon as my dad is healed I promise we will leave Konoha again and I will get Sasuke back!"

"I know you will."

He let go of her hands and stepped back. "But before I do I need you to answer one question?" She looked at him as if saying _okay?_

"Why did you come back?"

"What do you mean?" She folded the towel trying not to look concerned with his question.

"I was in Sage mode. You had already made it half way there. You came back. Why?"

She scoffed. "You were under attack, Naruto."

"Yes but I told you to go to the others. You instead came back. Why?"

"I couldn't just leave you like that by yourself. It was too dangerous." She threw her arms up.

"Were shinobi everything we do is dangerous so what was it?" He did that eye thing that made her go weak. She tried to fight against it but found herself being drawn closer to him. "Why are you being like this? "

He walked closer to her until they were face to face. "Why did you come back Sakura?"

"I didn't wanna see you get hurt or taken okay! I was –"

He raised is eye brows for her to finish. "I was worried about you…" She said looking him straight in the eyes.

In that moment everything he suspected he knew to be true. She was starting to care about him. He smiled at her. He knew that wasn't all she was feeling but instead he said "Thank you." He did that eye thing that makes he go weak at the knees then turned to walk out of the room. She turned toward him and scoffed again. "Yes Naruto, I worry about you. Why do you need me to say it?" He turned back around and walked toward her. He wasn't playing games anymore. He cupped her face in his hands and placed his forehead on hers. "Because when I drag Sasuke back from the edge kicking and screaming like a little girl and deliver him to you I want you to remember the things you felt while he was gone."

In that moment it hit her like a wave pool. She had feelings for him. She was about to say something when he touched her face and said "Good night Sakura." He walked out of the room and passed by Yamato in the hall before going down the stairs. Yamato stood in the door way and looked at Sakura. "You know what you're doing there?" She looked at him nervously. "No….I don't."

**END OF FLASH BACK**

"Sakura? Earth to Sakura?!" Ino shouted waving her hands infront of Sakura's face

Sakura quickly dropped her thumb. "What?"

"I asked if you wanted a rice ball. You're really out of it forehead."

"Oh right? She said "Sure."

Scene

Naruto sat on the edge of his bed watching TV with a bag of chips before he heard a knock at the door. He thought it was Sakura coming with an answer so he jumped off the bed. "One second! He quickly threw his jacket on and ran down the stairs and answered the door to be sadly disappointed.

"Guys? What are you doing here?"

Shikamaru quickly asked the question on everyone's mind. "Who are you taking to the ball?"

"All of you had to come to ask me that?" Naruto looked at all the boy's faces.

"Unfortunately yes." Neji said.

"Well then….I asked Sakura. I'm waiting on her answer."

"So your taking Sakura?"

"That's the plan yes."

"Ok cool! Now I can go home! Goodniiiiiight!" Shikamaru said before turning to leave.

"That's seriously all you guys wanted?"

They all looked at Naruto and gave him their best Naruto impressions by saying "BELIEVE IT!" it unison.

Later bro! Shikamaru said as he walked off.

"You guys are weird. Later I guess." Naruto shut the door and went back upstairs. Guess I'll go back to watching TV."

Scene

The next morning Sakura kept her promise. Before going to the hospital she headed for Naruto's house to check on him. She knocked on the door. "Of course. He's sleeping." She remembered where he said the key was and grabbed it and walked inside. "Naruto?" She shouted from the staircase. "I know your asleep you lazy baka!" She went upstairs and headed straight for his room. Once inside she saw the mess that yesterday he deemed clean enough. She gathered all the clothes off the floor and put them in the basket that was conviently located in the corner of the room that Naruto was just too lazy to use. She picked up all the empty instant ramen cups and threw them in the trash. She wiped down the dresser and TV. She saw him stirring in the bed. She quickly noticed him clutching a little brown bear.

" _Awe cute_." She thought. " _Wait! Does that bear have silver hair? It's a Kakashi doll!"_ She sat in a chair close to the bed. She looked closer at the doll. _"It's got his face mask and everything."_ A green stuffed doll stuffed in a corner caught her eye. " _Is that….Guy Sensei?"_ He started stirring again which caught her attention. She was grinning because she could tell he was waking up. He rubbed his eyes. His vision was blurry. All he could see in front of him was a pink blur.

"Good morning!" The pink blur came into focus. Naruto yawned "Sakura?" He looked down and noticed that he was still holding the Kakashi doll. "AHHHHH! He tossed the doll to the other side of the room and jumped out of the bed. "Whatcha doing here?" He looked nervous. _"Awe crap she saw me sleeping with a stuffed bear. She's not gonna let me live this one down! She's definitely not gonna go to the hidden leaf ball with me now."_

She laughed and got up from the chair and walked over and picked up the Kakashi doll. "I told you I was coming yesterday remember?" It all came rushing back to him. "Oh yeah! You can just put that old thing back on the dresser." Sakura looked at it and fixed his "Kakashi hair", and then walked back over to Naruto. "Naruto you don't have to be embarrassed about anything with me. You witnessed my nightmares, I heard you talk in your sleep –

"What?!" He interrupted but she continued on. "You've seen me at my least attractive. What could I possibly judge you for? Besides I think it's cute. You love your dad. I already knew that. I actually want to hear about it. If you don't mind sharing that with me." She sat back down on the edge of the bed.

Naruto sat down next to her. "I've had it ever since he adopted me. Apparently in my real dad's will he said that if anything ever happened to him and Kushina my mom that I was to be given to Kakashi because he wanted me to be a leaf shinobi and as one of his best students he knew that Kakashi would raise me after his own heart. He said it would have been Jiriaya since he's my godfather but Jririaya travels too much ya know? So it was convenient for the third Hokage when dad was the one that found me and brought me into his office just after he finished reading my real dads will.

"How did Kakashi Sensei respond to the news at first?" she asked him.

"He said he was really scared at first because he was still so young. But he said he loved Minato and would do anything for his Sensei. So he took me in. He said it was hard at first. But he just took it one day at a time and then it just got easier and easier. Then before he knew it he learned that he loved me not because I was Minato's son…..but because I was HIS son." Sakura smiled at him and before she knew it her head was on his shoulder. And for the first time. He didn't flinch. He wasn't surprised. It was almost as if he didn't even know. He just felt so comfortable. So he just continued to talk. "Once dad realized I was getting just as attached to him as he was to me he realized just how much I missed him when he went on overnight missions or ended up in the hospital on one of his missions so he had this doll made for me. He made sure he had constant contact with it. He even slept with it a few times." He tilted his head so that his head was on hers. "Don't tell him I said that though?"

She smiled. "I won't."

He continued on. "After about 3 weeks of constant contact with the bear he managed to put some of his chakra in the bear. That way whenever he was gone it wouldn't be so hard. After a while it just became a habit. And now…it's just second nature. But the feeling never changes though. It's just not as hard to deal with."

"That's beautiful Naruto…. And that explains the Kakashi doll….now I do have one more question?" She looked in a corner of the room and pointed. Is that Guy Sensie?"

"Hn?" He sat up and turned and looked. He saw the Guy Sensei doll in the corner of the room and laughed. "Yeah it is! Bushy brow thought that I just had to have his doll. Said something about a Rival collection that I could play ninja with. It's a VERY LONG story."

Sakura smiled and before she knew it words just came out of her mouth before she could even snatch them back. "You really are amazing Naruto."

He was up and ready for the day now at those words! "Me? Why?"

She got wide eyed realizing she said that out loud. " _YOU DUMMY! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"_ Inner Sakura was dying laughing. "Oh, uhm, its nothing."

"Okaaaay. So did you get my gift?"

"Yes I did. "

"So will you be my plus one?" He smiled at her blushing face.

She tried to brush it off and roll her eyes but he wasn't falling for it. "Well you've never been before. I guess I really can't turn you down for your first visit to an actual ball now can I? "

"No I guess you can't." He grinned.

"Just as your teammate though!" She pointed at him hard.

"Of course." He scooted closer.

"So don't go getting any ideas!" She slowly moved her finger.

"Mhm" He looked in her eyes listening to her increased breathing.

"Good becau-!"

"Sakura?" He interrupted her.

"Huh?"

Without even thinking about it he kissed her forehead. She went extremely wide eyed! She gasped for air. Then he looked down at her shocked face and smiled. "Aren't you late?" Her shell shocked face quickly dropped. "Shit! I'm late! She jumped up and ran down the stairs. He followed behind. She went on. "I'll be back by here later. I straightened up your room. And when I get back I have another question."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"Where'd you get the dress?"

'Well now you have a reason to look forward to coming back." She was about to dart out the front door when he used his speed to get infront of her and kiss her forehead again. "Goodbye Sakura!"

She gasped "Stop doing that! That not a thing. That will not be a thing!"

"Mhm Sakura?"

"Huh"

"Late!"

"Shit I'm late! She ran off! He stood there until she was out of his sight and he closed the door feeling like the happiest human being alive.

Scene


	6. Chapter 6

**If you are liking this story so far I would like for you to follow my author's page on Facebook**

Beverly-Shelton-Author-Page-1658425767799571/ **On this page I'll be posting updates on What the Heart Wants, Fun facts, and you will be the first to know before chapter uploads or when I start working on other stories. And my real story that I can't post on fanfiction because it's not a fanfic.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

(Ok so plan B was a bust with separating the scenes. It seems that no special characters can be used. So I'll try plan C. This is should work.)

 **~Chapter Six~**

 **Scene 1**

"Ino! Again with the summoning us to the creepy part of the woods!" A clearly aggravated Neji said leaning against a tree. "So what information did you guys get out of Naruto? He's bringing Sakura isn't he?" Ino said with an evil grin across her face. "We didn't stay." Shikamaru said walking up on the crew.

"WHAT?! What do you mean you didn't stay?!"

"HOWEVER… we did find out that he did ask her. He told us he was waiting on an answer. We figured we got all the info we needed so we left.

"What wonderful friends you are!" Ino said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"WE ARE MEN! MEN DON'T DO GIRLY SLEEP OVERS!" Kiba shouted. Hinata discreetly rubbed his arm and whispered "Calm down Kiba." Kiba sighed. "Fine" Shino spoke up. "You're so worried about us….what about you girls? What did you get out of Sakura?"

"The girl's a closed book." Tenten said. "She hardly gave us anything to go on. All she really told us that Naruto has changed. We all can clearly see that. But she didn't go into any detail about how she feels about him. "

"Maybe that's because she doesn't and you girls are meddling for no reason." Neji said with his arms crossed.

"No actually, I don't think that's it." Hinata said. "Maybe it's because we ganged up on her with it when maybe, just maybe she is not sure how she feels herself. Ino, all she's ever known was Sasuke. She's never known anything else. And the thought of moving on is scary for her. She's never looked at Naruto as anything more than a teammate. But that's changing for her and she's not sure what to do with it or how to process it. She doesn't realize that…." She glanced over to Kiba who was staring directly in her eyes. "She doesn't realize that it's okay to move on. It's okay to…..It's okay to fall in love again."

Kiba was floored. He just stood there shell shocked. No one else caught on to the fact that she was letting Kiba know that she had fallen in love with him as well. He wanted to run over to her and press her against the nearest tree trunk and wrap his hands in her hair and kiss her until she sank. But Hinata hadn't agreed to go public with their relationship yet so he behaved.

"OH HINATA! THAT WAS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL WAY TO SPEAK YOUR FRIENDS HEART ABOUT SECRET LOVE. I AM TRUELLY TOUCHED!" Lee yelled out with tears coming down his face. "Ok calm down Lee." Tenten said giving him a hug while rolling her eyes.

"IT'S JUST SO BEAUTIFUL!" He continued to hug Tenten but he raised his right fist and looked to the sky with tears still coming down his face. "WE MUST FIND A WAY FOR SAKURA TO KNOW THAT IT IS OKAY TO LOVE NARUTO! THEY BELONG TOGETHER! TRUE LOVE MUST PREVAIL!"

Neji snatched him off Tenten. "Okay Casanova on crack! Didn't anyone think to maybe I don't know…sit back and just see what happens on its own! Leave it alone at least until after the hidden leaf ball."

Ino sighed in defeat. "Fine!"

 **Scene 2**

Everyone else had left and Kiba said he would walk Hinata home. Really he just wanted to be alone with her to talk about what just happened. "So was that speech just for Sakura were you trying to tell me something?

"There may have been a double motive." She said shyly.

"Mhm. Start talking Hyuuga." He was trying not to show her how much he was smiling.

She went red in the face. "Well…ermm…. I meant to say this yesterday but…I fainted. I…love you to Kiba. I …I'm….I'm in love with you." She felt like she was going to pass out. The words were so easy earlier when she was trying to make it sound like it was meant about Sakura, but this….This was different. She was speaking directly to him. He examined his surroundings. "Perfect!

"Wh..What are you- AHH!" She squealed as she pulled her behind a tree where no one could see. "He cupped her face and ran his hands through her shiny black hair. He kissed her. He felt her soft lips against his. He could tell that she was squirming at first to try and protest but was weakened by his hands sliding from her hair to her waist. He looked into her eyes. "Well since I love you and you love me…"

"We can tell at the hidden leaf ball." She was clearly blushing. He seemed to have that effect on her.

"Really? You mean it. No more sneaking around?"

She nodded and smiled. "Mhm."

"Oh I love you!" He pulled her in for an embrace.

"Yeah I know. I love me to." She giggled at her own words.

"Real funny." He kissed her a few more times. "Come on let's get you home before I never let you go home again.

 **Scene 3**

"Kakashi? Hello?" Kurenai walked into the hospital room along with Guy and Yamato. Kakashi pulled the sheet from his face and said in a very VERY goofy voice. "ITACHI! You came to see me in the hospital! That's so nice! Where's your Akatsuki cloak?! "

"Huh?" Kurenai said as she walked over to his IV to see what medicine he was being given. "Geeze morphine!"

"Are you here to put me in a genjutsu?" He slurred getting the words out.

Kurenai decided to have a little fun with this. "Yes, you are under my genjutsu Kakashi!"

"This could get interesting." Yamato said taking a seat in the corner of the room.

"Well then, Itachi can you answer me this?" Kakashi slurred.

"Um Yes Kakashi what is it?"

"Why do you sound like a girl?"

Kurenai tried not to laugh. "What are you talking about Kakashi?"

"I don't remember. Could you give Ayame a message for me?"

"Depends" She placed a hand on her hip.

"Could you tell her I LOVE HER?"

"You don't want me to do that!" She said trying to control herself. "In fact. Why don't you tell her yourself! She's right here!" Kurenai dragged Yamato out of his chair and snatched his head band off.

"What the hell?! No!" Yamato tried to snatch away but Kurenai just snatched on.

"AYAME!" Kakashi shouted. "My sweet tender love! Oh how I have missed you!"

Yamato was struggling away. _"How can he not tell I'm a guy?!"_ He thought to himself.

"I HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT YOU EVERY DAY! I WAS A FOOL! I WASN'T READY FOR A COMMITMENT!" Kakashi yelled out to the struggling Yamato. "Let me go you crazy Konoichi!"

Guy was standing on the other side of the bed….key word …was…. Before you knew it he had lost control of his laughter and was on the floor." Once he calmed down he stood back up. "Kakashi my rival you sure even know how to make being hospitalized look cool!"

Kakashi looked over at guy. "Who's the talking Lizard? Can you teach me lizard sage powers?"

"LIZARD SAGE WHAT?" Kurenai was against the wall clutching her ribs from laughing so hard at her friend.

Just then Naruto walked in the room. "What in the world?"

"Naruto my son….look guys it's my son Naruto! Hi Naruto!" Kakashi slurred on.

"Hi Dad." Naruto walked over to the right side of Kakashi's bed." "How are you feeling?"

"I feel great son! Itachi is here!" Kakashi pointed at Kurenai. "This talking lizard here is going to teach me Lizard Sage Mode.

Naruto held back a laugh at the fact that Kakashi called Guy a talking lizard. "Lizard Sage Mode?"

Kurenai thought to herself. " _He confuses us for everyone else but sure Naruto he recognizes. He really does love his son."_

"Son why haven't you said hi to Ayame?!" Kakashi frowned

"I haven't been to Ichiraku yet dad."

"What are you talking about? She's right here!" He pointed to Yamato. "And SHE LOVES ME! SHE LOVES ME!"

Naruto looked over to Yamato, Guy and a guilty looking Kurenai. "What have you three been doing?"

Yamato protested "It was all HER idea. I was an UN-willing participant."

"Just having a little fun. You know how your dad gets on pain meds. I couldn't resist." Kurenai giggled.

"Alright dad it's time for you to sleep." Naruto pulled the blanket over him.

"But I'm not sleepy. I want to look at Ayame!"

Yamato ran out of the room knocking utensils and trays over, nearly tripping on his way out.

"Yeah dad maybe later. For now you need to sleep before this gets any worse."

Kakashi sighed since his "love" at left. "Fine I'll sleep."

"I guess I'll leave you two alone. Let's go Guy."Kurenai pulled on Guy's arm. "Bye Kakashi. Get better!"

"BYE ITACHI! BYE TALKING LIZARD! DON'T FORGET ABOUT THE LIARD SAGE POWERS OKAY?"

"Dad!" Naruto fussed.

"Hm?"

"Sleep!" Naruto grabbed a TV remote and sat in the chair just watching TV while Kakashi finally fell asleep.

 **Scene 4**

Finally Sakura's shift had ended at the hospital. It wasn't quite dark yet. The shy was a mix between orange and red. She checked on Kakashi after Naruto left to make sure she gave them their space. She figured he would be home by now and she had promised to make him eat real food every night. She knocked on the door. "BE RIGHT THERE!" She heard the blonde shout from the inside. Naruto opened the door. "Hey Sakura. Come on in." _"So he just decided a shirt wasn't necessary tonight!"_ She thought to herself. " _Now how am I supposed to focus when he's being all sexy?"_

"Uh Sakura? ….Hello?...Earth to Sakura?"

She snapped out of her thoughts. "Huh? Oh yeah." She walked in the house. "You're not gonna believe the visit I had with my dad today." He said as he followed her into the kitchen.

"What happened?"

"He thought Kurenai was Itachi. He thought Yamato was Ayame and professed his love. He thought Bushier brow was a talking lizard that was gonna teach him Lizard Sage Powers!" Naruto laughed as he sat at the table.

"Oh my gosh! That may have been my fault!" She turned from the stove to face Naruto. See, Kakashi Sensei was in a lot of pain so I gave him some morphine in his IV to help ease the pain. I guess it made him kind of loopy to.

"Oh it's alright. It was actually kind of funny. Aparently the whole thing was Kurenai Sensei's idea to mess with him. Yamato and Guy just got dragged into it."

Sakura continued to cook the food while Naruto talked to her about different things. He just felt so at home with her like this. He told her about Shikamaru and the boys random visit the night before. She told him about Ino and the girls coming over for girl's night for the first time in forever. In the end they concluded that the leaf was filled with nosy shinobi and Konoichi.

Once the food was ready she made their plates.

"Thank you for the food!" They ate and talked some more. "So? About the dress? You told me you would tell me where you got it from once I got back." She asked looking curious.

"Oh right! Well it's simple. It was my mom's. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki. Sakura all but choked on her drink. "Who's dress?"

"It was my mom's. Is that okay?" Naruto looked a little discouraged. He hoped he didn't do anything wrong.

"No no its okay. I was just expecting you to say you bought it here in the village. I am really floored that you want me to wear your mom's dress." Sakura blushed.

"Well its special ya know? Dad told me not to let just anyone wear it. She had to be special. I'm not asking you to make any official decisions Sakura. I'm just asking you for one night. Can you be that special one to me for just one night? Trust me I know you're not ready to make any big decisions. When you are ready for that one I'll be here. "

Sakura stared into her food. It was just one night. What was the harm? After all he had went through so much trouble.

"One night Naruto."

That was plenty for him. He wasn't really going to let her go after that one night. He was going to show her what she deserved. The way she deserved to be treated. Like the queen she was. After that, his hope was that the rest was just going to fall into place from there.

"Thank you."

They finished eating and watched movies for a couple of hours until it was really dark outside. He walked her home. Once they were at her doorstep he didn't leave immediately. She looked at him before unlocking her door. "I'll come by in the morning before I go to the hospital. But you realize instead of me coming to your house tomorrow night you will have to pick me up from mine…for the ball."

"Yes ma'am I know." He said smiling at her.

"Well Good night Naruto." She turned to leave but he grabbed her hand and spun her around and stole yet another kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight Sakura."

"I said stop doing that! That is not our thing!" She went inside and closed the door.

He stepped off her porch and grinned as he walked the path towards his house. _"She's amazing. The angel to come and save me. She's all I ever need."_ Those were his thoughts before laying his head on his pillow. He looked at the empty spot next to him as he had done every night since they had shared a bed. It wasn't the same. It felt incomplete.

Back at Sakura's house she was feeling the exact same way. She felt like sneaking out her window and going all the way back to his house and staying there but just her luck the one time she'd try it she'd get busted. So she decided against it. They just lay there each in their own homes in their own beds feeling empty.

 **Scene 5**

Fire and destruction was everywhere. A three year old Halayia looked around her village. It was destroyed. Her parents were gone. She had nothing. Some evil man that she didn't know had come and destroyed everything. She cried over her parents dead bodies. She watched homes collapse in the distance. She was terrified and angry. Finally when she couldn't take it anymore she let out a cry. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" When she sat back up there were a bright and shiny new pair of sharingan in her eyes.

Somewhere in the distance Itachi who had been sleeping in his bed sat straight up as if out of a nightmare. He knew exactly where he had to go.

(FAST FORWARD Itachi was only an hour away from Halayia's little village.)

Once he got there he saw the damage that was done. The only other time he came to this village other than to warn Naruto was four years ago.

 **Flash Back**

He had tried to run from the Akatsuki. He didn't want that life anymore. So he ran. He escaped to this little village. Not that many people knew about it so he thought he would be safe. While he was there. He met a woman. Her name was Ava. After spending time with Ava he fell in love with her. They quickly had a secret wedding. And soon she became pregnant. But tragically a week after the baby was born Pain discovered where he was and demanded that Itachi return to the Akatsuki. When he refused Pain heartlessly killed his wife in front of his eyes. Itachi was filled with rage. He was about to charge at Pain when Pain grabbed the baby and Itachi froze. He begged pain not to harm his child. Pain agreed only if Itachi agree to return to the Akatsuki. Itachi said that he would rejoin the Akatsuki if Pain agreed to keep his child a secret and if he could leave her to be protected by two parents of his choice to look after her there. Pain agreed and Itachi once again had to abandon someone he loved. He cried. He would miss his daughter. He was worried he would never see her again.

 **End of Flash Back**

But now here he was three years later staring at his child. She was in soo much pain. He could hear the brokenness in her cries. And she was only three. It was breaking him to see her like this. He walked over to face her. Then he saw that her sharingan was activated. He knew what he had to do. He bent down.

"I am so sorry that this happened to you." They probably had given her a new name. "What is your name sweetie?"

She sniffled. "Halayia."

His heart warmed. They didn't change her name after all. "Halayia. I'd like you to come with me for a bit. I have somewhere I want to take you. You have a special ability. And I have some friends who can help you learn and master it. "

"Can't I stay with you?" He was jelly. But he knew as long as he was bound to the Akatsuki he would never have a happily ever after with his daughter. "I know were the same! When you touched my shoulder I can't explain it mister but…"

"Yes. You are my child. Halayia Uchiha.

She just stood there.

"Now let me do right by you and put you where I know for sure you will be safe. Can you trust me?"

She nodded. He hid her inside his cloak and he took off.

 **Scene 6**

"Mom you can stop fixing my hair its fine!" Sakura fidgeted trying to get away from her mom's constant fixing and pulling. "My baby's going to the shinobi ball!"

"Mom I go every year."  
"Yes but this year you are going with a date." Her mom was near tears.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaad! Mom's getting all emotional on me! " Sakura called out to father. "Come on honey. We talked about this." Just then the doorbell rang. "He'

He's here! Oh my baby!'

"Moooooom! Please don't be embarrassing!"

Sakura's dad answered the door. "Hello again Mr. Haruno."

Mr. Haruno tried to sound as serious as he could "Ahem. Yes. You to son. Keep her safe. She is in your hands for the evening."

"Yes sir." Naruto directed his attention to Sakura and was shell shocked at how beautiful she looked.

"WOW." Was all he could say.

Sakura blushed. "Thank you Naruto."

He gave her the flowers he was hiding behind his back. "These are for you."

"There beautiful!" Sakura said looking at them. Her mom took them. "I'll put these in water. You two go on ahead."

He reached out for her hand. "Ready to go?'

"Yeah." She smiled and they left a serious looking father and a crying mother behind as they went to the hidden leaf ball.

 **Scene 7**

Shikamaru stood at the back of the ballroom looking completely bored in a suit and tie. "What a drag! I wish I was home."

"It's not that bad. Try to have some fun once in your life!" Choji said filling his plate with exactly what he said he would. BBQ Pork, a few pieces of ribs, some rice balls and mostly everything there. "I don't fun." Shikamaru said. "I hate suits. There uncomfortable and I'd rather be sleeping.

"Oh quit your whining!" Ino said. "Man up!" Naruto and Sakura walked in together and met up with Ino-Shika-Cho. "Hey guys." Naruto said. "Where's everyone else?" Sakura asked. Ino pointed "Neji is over there failing at flirting with Tenten." She pointed to another section. "Shino and Lee are moping because they didn't get dates. " She pointed at the other table "Sai is over there pretending he doesn't want to ask me to dance." Kiba's not here yet. Neither is Hinata. And here you guys are ….here…..together! "Yes we know all about your nosey little plans Ino." Sakura said. "You could have just asked."

"See I knew I took the right approach. " Shikamaru said. Just then Shikamaru went white. "WH WH WHA! WHAT'S SHE DOING HERE?!"

"Shikamaru what are you…woah?" Ino turned around to see Temari coming into the ballroom.

"What's wrong with the cry baby?" Temari said smilng as she walked up to the small group.

"He's just happy to see you Temari" Ino said evily.

"Oh you're Toast Yamanaka." He muttered before yelling out. "SAI! Come over here! Ino has something she wants to ask you!"

"AAH!" Ino ran off.

"Well if you must know how I'm here. Lady Tsunade called me a week ago and invited me." Temari said. All Shikamaru could do was stare at her dress. She was wearing a black strapless dress with a white stripe going down the right side.

"W-Well you l-look beautiful Temari"

She went red and tried to hide it. He put a hand behind his head. "I'll get us some punch I guess."

"He's really terrible at this isn't he?" Temari asked the others.

"Very" replied Naruto.

"Well I see you're here with Sakura." How'd that happen? Temari asked with a sly smile.

"Well she says were here as teammates." Naruto said.

"Oh too bad. You guys would make a great couple. Uh speaking of couple isn't that-?"

Kiba and Hinata were walking into the ballroom holding hands. You could immediately tell they weren't there as teammates simply because of the way he was smiling at her.

"Woah. Are they a couple?" Temari asked.

The entire group was floored. "Are they together?" They all started asking different questions amongst themselves. Just then Hinata and Kiba walked over to them. "Sup!" Kiba said not letting go of Hinata. Instead he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"So what exactly are we looking at here?" Sai asked.

"What do you mean?" Kiba said with a grin on his face.

"Are you to here together together? Like as a couple?" Tenten asked looking totally shocked.

Hinata and Kiba both looked at eachother and smiled. "Yes."

They looked back at their friends. "Surprise!"

The friends were stil shell shocked.

"I wanted to tell you before but Hina wanted to wait. But now you guys know. So now we're all here with somebody!"

"Uh not everyone…"Sai said pointing at Lee and Shino still pouting because they didn't get dates.

"Are they pouting? Choji didn't get a date and he's fine." Hinata said.

Naruto laughed "Choji's date is the food!"

Just then slow music could be hearing. Everyone paired off except Naruto and Sakura who were left standing there looking all awkward. He rubbed his head and walked over to her and reached for her hand. "Miss…May I have this dance?" She smiled and took his hand and they followed everyone else to the dance floor. He slow danced with her. He loved the way his arms felt around her waist. He only pulled away to pull her arms around his neck. They looked in each other's eyes until before she knew it Sakura put her head on his shoulder. Everyone seemed to fade away until it was just them. They couldn't see or hear anything but the music and each other.

The same could be said for Hinata and Kiba . Except Hinata had her head buried in Kiba's chest as they danced. She looked up at him. He took his free hand that wasn't holding her hands and tipped her chin to kiss him. He loved how easy it was to kiss her. There was no more sneaking around. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He was in heaven. She was his saving grace. He was never letting go. Ever

 **Scene 8**

"Ugh paper work!" Tsunade groaned when there was a tap on the window. She looked up "What the hell?" She went over to the window and unlocked it. "Itachi"

"I mean no harm." Itachi said coming inside the office.

"And just what makes you think I can trust you?!" She was on guard.

"Because I come asking you the biggest favor of a lifetime." He opened his cloak revealing the sleeping three year old.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Her entire village was destroyed. She was the only one left. She lost everything. I'd like for her to be allowed to grow up here.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Why are you doing this for one child?"

Itachi looked defeated. "She….She is my child."

Tsunade freaked out. "And you think she would be able to just live peacefully here?!"

Itachi looked at Tsunade with pleading eyes. "Please. I want her to be showered with the love of the leaf. I don't want the Akatsuki life for her. She's better than that. He was in tears. Tsunade was just shocked that Itachi cared so much.

"Fine. Tell me about her."

Itachi told her THE WHOLE STORY. By the end she was in tears. She was staring into the eyes of a true hero. "Don't worry Itachi. We will protect your little Uchiha."

Itachi looked at Tsunade. "One more thing."

"Hm?"

"Halayia is only half Uchiha…she has another half." Itachi said looking off to the side.

"Ok so she's half Uchiha half what?"

Itachi didn't say anything.

"Itachi! She's half Uchiha half what?!"

 **CLIFF HANGER!**

 **I wonder what kind of kid this is lol**


	7. Chapter 7

**If you are liking this story so far I would like for you to follow my author's page on Facebook**

Beverly-Shelton-Author-Page-1658425767799571/ **On this page I'll be posting updates on What the Heart Wants, Fun facts, and you will be the first to know before chapter uploads or when I start working on other stories. And my real story that I can't post on fanfiction because it's not a fanfic.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **(Finally! The scenes are separating. I'll do it that way from now on.)**

 **Chapter Seven**

 _You're All I Ever Need_

 _Baby you're amazing_

 _You're my angel_

 _Come and save me._

 _Austin Mahone (All I Ever Need)_

 **Scene 1** **(DO NOT PLAY THE SONG UNTIL I TELL YOU TO! ARIGATO! 3 )**

The song ended and each couple went their separate ways around the ball. Kiba and Hinata went to a table to eat. Ino somehow managed to get Sai to pay her actual attention. They were standing by the punch bowl engaged in their own conversation. Temari and Shikamaru were at their table being shy and awkward toward eachother. (How cute!) Sakura and Naruto decided to get some air and walk outside until the next song came on.

"Are you having fun?" Naruto asked Sakura with his hand in hers.

She smiled at him. "I am. What about you?"

He placed his free hand behind his head as he always did when he was nervous and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah me to." He looked at her again studying how beautiful she looked in the dress. "You can… you can have that dress if you want.

"Oh no no. This was your mothers. I… I don't deserve it." Her face fell. He didn't like the sight of that. He turned her to face him. "What do you mean you don't deserve it? I wouldn't consider giving it to anyone else!"

She forced a smile. "That's sweet Naruto but let's face it. I haven't always been the best friend ...or even a good person towards you for that matter. I was horrible to you. To be honest ….I don't deserve one ounce of kindness from you."

"Sakura that was a long time ago. We were both so young. We didn't know any better." He tried to reassure her.

"Still….. I….. I just want to say…I'm sorry. I know it's so many years later. But not apologizing sooner has always been my biggest regret. He placed his hand on her face. "You have done so many wonderful things that have made up for that ten times over." He took her hand and placed it on his chest. "Right here is the scar from the wound you healed right after dad's second bell training test." He moved her hand down to his side "And this is one of the many wounds you healed after my fight with Pain."

She started to say something but he continued on. "Yea sure you've hit me more than anyone in the leaf…. Or anywhere for that matter. But that's just how you show affection. I know you would never really hurt me. Hell, you just saved me from Kisame. If you hadn't shown up…

"You would have found a way out of it." She interrupted. "You're Naruto Uzumaki – Hatake."

" _She really doesn't get it does she?"_ He thought to himself before hearing something inside that sounded like music. He took her hand. "Come on. I don't think you really get what I keep trying to tell you. So I called in a favor from the DJ." Sakura looked confused but followed anyway.

 **(PLAY THE SONG NOW!** **watch?v=WWxqUgj2pPM** **) Austin Mahone – All I Ever Need. Youtube**

He wrapped his arms around her waist. He led in the dance. She laid her head on his chest. For once she just let herself enjoy the moment. She ignored everything around her except the music and Naruto. She was starting to fall hard for him. She decided that since she promised him one night she wouldn't fight it tonight. She would allow herself to be his "special someone." Deep in her heart she knew that there was a part of her that didn't want this to end. She looked up at him. She didn't say anything. She just stared in his big blue eyes. Before she knew what was happening he was murmuring the words to the song in her. " _You don't understand how much you really mean to me. I need you in my life your my necessity._ "Sakura was trying to be a good girl. There were people watching after all. _"Wait they are watching?_ She eyed the room. All the couples were dancing yes….however….they were still watching. Either Naruto didn't notice or he didn't care. She mumbled. "They're staring."

He murmured in her ear. "I don't care."

That answered her question. The staring didn't bother him. Of course he didn't care. He could whisper sweet nothings to the woman of his dreams for a whole evening. He wasn't about to let the nosy people of the leaf to stop him. All he did was pull her in tighter and continue to murmur the words to her listening ear. " _I think you're perfect baby even with your flaws. You ask what I like about you. Ooh I love it all. You're all I ever need. Baby you're amazing. You're my angel. Come and save me."_ Sakura just closed her eyes and took in everything he was whispering to her. Then he did something unexpected. He twirled her, pulled her back and dipped her. Once he dipped her he looked up and saw Kiba mouth "Show off." The Uzumaki-Hatake stud winked and pulled Sakura back up. Before Sakura knew what was happening their style of dancing had changed. They were waltzing! "Naruto since when do you know how to waltz?! I thought you've never been to a ball before?"

"I haven't. But I learned how to waltz when you're favorite sensei made me learn how as punishment for drawing on the hokage tower when I was 9."

"Oh my Gosh! What did you draw so bad that he gave you that big of a punishment?!" She asked him.

"….. a penis." He tried to look anywhere else but at her.

She went red in the face. But this wasn't embarrassment. This was trying not to burst out laughing and destroy the moment. So she just buried her face in his neck and chuckled softly.

"' _Awe crap she's breathing on my neck. Okay breathe Naruto breathe! Calm down! Whew Okay."_ He thought to himself. "Um Sakura?"

"Hm?"

He murmured something in her ear that made her go red in the face again. But this time the embarrassed red. "Omigosh I'm so sorry!" She looked around the room. Anywhere but his face was fine to look at right now. "It's alright." He chuckled.

"It's not funny!" She still wasn't looking at him.

"Yeah Okay." He chuckled a little bit more. "It's okay Sakura really."

Finally she looked at him. She let out a small laugh that turned into a chuckle…which turned into a sigh. She laid her head back on his chest and finally the song was over.

She ran outside. "Air! Seriously! Air!"

 **Scene 2**

"Half Uchiha! Half What?!" Tsunade demanded again.

"I'm waiting."

'For?!" Tsunade was getting frustrated.

"The shadow clone." Itachi simply said with a blank expression on his face.

"The shadow clone?! What are you talking about?!"

Just then a tall figure walked in the room. "I sensed you about 20 minutes ago and figured somehow I'd end up involved in why ever you're here again. Naruto stood infront of Tsunade's desk. "So why exactly are you here?" Just then Naruto felt tugging on his pants and a squeaky familiar voice. "Hi again Naruto Uzumaki! He looked down and was shocked to see little Halayia again. "

"Hey there …Halayia right?" She smiled. "You remember me!"

Both Tsunade and Itachi looked confused but Tsunade spoke up. "Naruto you know this little girl? "

He bent down and picked up the happy little child. "Of course! This is the little girl I told you about during the mission. The one I helped out with those six year old boys that were picking on her."

"HE WAS MY HERO!" She shouted with glee.

'You still have what I gave you?" He looked at her readjusting her to hold her more comfortably. "Yup!" She pulled the stuffed dog out of her pocket. "Right here!"

"Great! Remember don't lose it!"

"I won't! I promise!" She hugged the doll.

"You know you have a good vocabulary. What are you four?" He asked her.

"No…. im 3 and a half."

"Really when's your birthday?"

Itachi spoke up. "November 15."

Naruto looked back over to Itachi. "How did you know her birthday? She tell you?"

Itachi looked over at Shizune who had been in the room the whole time. She had just been too stunned to say anything. "Um , Halayia are you hungry?"

Naruto put her down. "I am a little hungry." She said walking over to Shizune.

"Let's go get you something to eat! What would you like?" "RAMEN!" The little girl shouted as they left the room.

Naruto was grinning. "I like her!" "You like anyone who eats ramen." Tsunade responded. "True!"

Itachi closed the door behind Shizune and Halayia. "Now. I know her birthday Naruto because….I'm her father."

Naruto was shocked and confused. "How? I saw her run back to her parents after I got rid of the boys who were bothering her."

Itatchi told Naruto everything about leaving the Akatsuki 5 years ago. He told him that he ran to that village. He told him about his wife Ava. He told them Naruto about Halayia being born. He mentioned Pain showing up and threatning him to come back. He told him how when Itachi said no he murdered Ava right before his eyes and threatened Halayia's life. "I was at the mercy of my daughter's life. " He told them that he agreed to go back to the Akatsuki as long as his daughter was kept a secret in a location of his choosing. He told him how he handpicked Halayia's parents and about how he just went threre tonight to discover the entire village destroyed. And he also told them Halayia has awakened her sharingan.

"Who would do such a thing?!" Naruto asked with his blood boiling that someone would do something like that.

"I think I have a pretty good idea. But I don't want you to worry about that." Itachi said.

"Speaking of worrying about stuff Itachi." Tsunade interrupted. "Arent you supposed to be revealing some very important information about your daughter to us?!"

"Important info?" Naruto looked at Itachi confused. 'Theres actually more?"

"Apparently Halayia is only half Uchiha." Tsunade said. "Well what's the other half?!"

Itachi sighed."My wife Ava was a pure blooded…Uzumaki." Itachi said staring at his daughter averting the clear look of shock on Tsunade's face. "She's half Uchiha half Uzumaki?!"

"Yes."

"Well aren't you the adventurous one!" She pushed her hair back and sat in her chair.

"I fell in Love Tsunade." Itachi looked at her with depressing eyes.

Tsunade sighed. "Fine. We'll keep her. Tell me your wishes." Itachi smiled. "She will stay with ambu until….Naruto is responsible enough to take her. "

"You want Naruto to what?! Hes 16!"

Naruto just stood there shell shocked not saying anything.

"I said when he is responsible enough." "Even then…it's his choice. I don't want to force her on him. I just feel that as a Uzumaki she'll learn better from him. And his dad has a sharingan so he can help with her Uchiha side. Plus I know Naruto. I know how he is. I know exactly how he would raise her."

"And how exactly would he raise her? Tsunade said resting her arms on her chin."

" _After my own heart."_ Itachi said which instantly reminded Naruto about the conversation he had with Sakura about Minato leaving the same words in his will about Kakashi.

Itachi continued on "A pure Konoichi of the leaf." Itachi looked at Naruto. "Don't make any decisions now. For now Halayia will stay at ANBU headquarters. When you are ready. If you wish. You may adopt her as your own. And I promise I will try to see her as often as I can. Right now I am going to take on her burden. I don't want her to grow up with a vengeful heart. I want her showered in the love of the leaf. I will find who did this to her village and I will handle it myself after Saskue is brought back home. "

"Are you sure you don't want help Itachi? We still have you're old ANBU mask and equipment at headquarters." Tsunade said.

"No thank you. This I need to do alone. When I step to whoever did this to my daughter. I want him to know it was me he messed with. And I want to be the one to show him why you don't mess with me."

"Very well." Tsunade said. Itachi was about to go out of the window when Naruto's voice stopped him.

"You say she's half Uzumaki."

"That's right" Itachi responded

"That means she is going to be like really super strong."

"You could basically say the female Pain yes."

"But that also means she's family. My family that I thought I lost."

Itachi turned and looked at him. "Yes… that makes us family now."

Naruto got a serious look in his eyes. "I promise that when I bring Sasuke back and everything has calmed down. I will take Halayia. I will adopt her. I will shower her in the love of the leaf. Because that's what family does. And I will protect her. Because you protect family. Believe it!"

Itachi smiled. "Thank you Naruto Uzumaki –Hatake." He left the window that he came in.

Naruto just stood there in the middle of Tsunade's office. "You know what you just agreed to right?" Tsunade asked him.

"Yes." He released the jutsu and the shadow clone disappeared.

 **Scene 3**

Naruto's memories were coming back from the Shadow clone jutsu. He got this spaced out look in his eyes as they were walking back inside. "Are you okay?" Sakura asked him looking concerned. "Hm yeah." He said.

"You're lying." She responded turning him to look at her.

"We're having so much fun. I don't want to mess it up." He said looking off to the right.

She grabbed his hand. "Come on." She walked back outside the ball and started walking down a path.

"We will only really be able to enjoy the evening if both us aren't thinking too hard. So tell me what's bothering you. I want to know."

He looked at her real quick then back at the path they were walking down. "I saw Itachi."

"When."

"I sensed his presence is granny's office about an hour ago so I sent a shadow clone to see what was going on. " He said tightening his grip on her hand but still careful not to squeeze too hard.

"What happened?" She asked him.

"Remember the little girl from the festival?"

"Little Halayia yes! Is she okay?"

Naruto looked down and to the right. "Physically yes she's fine. But…." He told Sakura everything. And yes I do mean EVERYTHING. Right down to agreeing to adopt her once everything was over.

Sakura stopped walking which promted his immediate attention. He looked over at her and saw that she was crying. He instantly thought telling her was a bad idea now. He was scared that he upset her.

"Sakura is everything okay? Why are you crying?"

She turned and looked at him. He wiped her tears. "No I'm okay honest. It's just listening to you telling me all this…. Yes I feel absolutely awful for Halayia and what she has to go through. But it just reminds me of how amazing you really are." She smiled.

"Do you want to go see her tomorrow?" He asked her.

"Actually I would. I want to do a full physical examination to make sure she wasn't wounded at all. Just consider me Halayia's doctor." She smiled and noticed how he was looking at her.

"Yes?" She asked.

He was about to say something when he noticed they had made a full circle and a group of unwanted shinobi and konoichi were walking towards them.

"SO ARE YOU GUYS IN LOVE YET?" Choji asked clutching a bag of chips. Ino looked over at Choji. "Choji you can't just go around asking people are they in love yet! And look at your shirt!" She dusted all the chip crumbs off his suit. Naruto and Sakura just looked at them. I don't think were the ones you need to be asking that question to. He was eyeing Kiba and Hinata who were just now walking up on the crew.

"OH YEAH!" Ino said while cornering Hinata! "I'm mad at you!" Ino snapped.

Hinata went red. "Wh- Why? Wh- What did I do?"

She was still cornering Hinata until Hinata landed like a thud in Kiba's lap on the bench. "You didn't tell me you two were dating! I thought we were the girl pack!"

"W-We are!" Hinata said still red in the face.

"Then what up with the secrets." Ino pouted.

"I-I'm sorry Ino" She stood up "We are the girl pack. It hurt to keep it a secret but I just had to be sure it was real before telling everyone."

"Is it? Is it real?" Shino said in his border line creepy voice.

Hinata smiled and walked back over to Kiba who was standing looking directly at her. "Yes it is. The most real thing I have ever felt in my life."

Kiba smiled at her and grabbed her waist and placed his head in her neck so no one would see how red he was right now.

"Ooooooo there in looooooooove!" Tenten said happily

"Kiba?" Neji said walking away from Tenten and over to him.

Kiba looked up at Hinata's cousin. " _Awe crap he's gonna hit me."_

"I don't think I have to tell you to protect her. You always have. But what I can say is even though I consider you a valuable comrade…..if you hurt her…. I will hurt you. And you know I can." Neji hugged Kiba and went back to Tenten who whacked him the arm for trying to be a hard ass.

"Gee thanks Neji. But you don't have to worry about that." Kiba took Hinata's hand.

Temari spoke up. "Great! Now that Naruto's great KibaHina distraction is over. .. Back to you two."

Everyone re directed their attention to Naruto and Sakura.

Yea I ask again… "You two in love yet?" Choji asked them.

Naruto looked down at Sakura with a sly smile on his face. She looked back at him. _"What is he thinking about?"_ She thought to herself.

"See the think about that is Choji ….." At that second he put his arms around Sakura's waist and pulled her in tight and applied some chakra to his feet and flew off out of sight.

"DAMMIT!" Ino yelled out. "They keep dodging it!"

Shikamaru chuckled to himself. "Oh Ino you've got a lot to learn."

"What do you mean Nara?"

Shikamaru took Temari's hand. Temari blushed but Shikamaru didn't notice. He walked over to Ino.

"Well it's like this Yamanaka. Did you really expect them to admit it to us before admitting it to each other? More than likely they haven't even talked about it."

Naruto and Sakura had flew off to a nearby roof. It was close enough that they could still hear the music. They decided to just stay there. Away from everyone else. They danced until they were tired. He walked her home. Once they got to Sakura's doorstep she turned to him.

I had a really great time."

"Me to." He was smiling at her like a fool.

"Remember, I'll"

He cut her off. "Yes, I know. You will be by to check on me before you go to the hospital." She smiled.

"Yes." She responded.

"Don't forget after your shift we are going to see Halayia."

"I won't forget. Good night Naruto. She turned to go in the house. But he turned her back around and kissed her forehead. This time she didn't argue she didn't fight. She just smiled. "Good night Sakura."

She went inside and he turned and made his walk home feeling like the happiest man alive.


	8. Authors Note

**If you are liking this story so far I would like for you to follow my author's page on Facebook**

Beverly-Shelton-Author-Page-1658425767799571/ **On this page I'll be posting updates on What the Heart Wants, Fun facts, and you will be the first to know before chapter uploads or when I start working on other stories. And my real story that I can't post on fanfiction because it's not a fanfic.**

 **~Authors Note~**

 **Update: Hey guys! I just really want to thank you guys for following the story so far. You guys have no idea how happy it makes me that you guys love it. I want you guys to know that I am working on chapter eight as we speak. So while you guys wait here is a funny short of the author (me) having an argument with the shinobi who seriously got the short end of the stick with this story. Don't worry I did it in script format.**

Me: Ah! Now that chapter seven is finished how in the hell am I gonna start chapter eight?

Sasuke: *bursts in the room* THERE YOU ARE!

Me: *in my head* _Ah crap he found me! *_ out loud* Hey Saaaaaasukeeeeee! Whats up?

Sasuke: Don't hey Sasuke me! What is this crap?

Me: *exams object* that my friend is a booooook.

Sasuke: I know that! This is a NaruSaku story written by YOU!

Me: I plead the fifth!

Sasuke: I thought you said you bleed Uchiha?!

Me: I do!

Ino walks in and grabs a pepsi out of the cooler and sits on the couch

Sasuke: You stole my woman!

Me: Well Technically….

Sasuke: Don't give me that crap! He didn't do it! You wrote it! You did it! You stole my woman!

Me: I did

Sasuke: You gave her to Naruto!

Me: I did

Sasuke: You stole my battle with Deidara!

Me: I did

Saskuke: And gave it to Kakashi Sensei!

Me: guilty!

Sasuke: You stole my victory against Itachi!

Me: guilty again!

Itachi walks in the room and stands in a random corner listening to the conversation

Sasuke: But you bleed Uchiha?!

Me: I do!

Sasuke: NO YOU DON'T!

Me: I can give you Karin if you want?! I make love look good! You see what I did with Kiba and Hinata!

Itachi: Ooo! Orange Juice! *grabs one out of the cooler*

Sasuke: Gee great a Uchiha Uzumaki mix! Who would be crazy enough to do that?!

Itachi chokes on his orange juice

Ino: *whispers in a sarcastic voice* choking on that irony huh?

Itachi plops on the couch next to Ino ready to put her in a genjutsu if she didn't hush

Me: So I'm guessing you haven't read chapters 6 and 7?

Shikamaru walks in the room

Shikamaru: Sup!

Sasuke: No I stopped reading after you robbed me of my battle with Deidara!

Shikamaru: You should keep reading! It's getting good!

Sasuke: *glares*

Naruto and Sakura walk in (Gee that doesn't make this better does it hahahahaaha)

Naruto: SASUKE! HEY! When ya coming back to the village man?!

Sasuke: Don't hey me! You're enjoying this aren't you?!

Naruto: What are you talking about?!

Sasuke: Getting my woman! You're just too damn happy aren't you?!

Naruto: Oh that….Hell yea man!

Sasuke: Why I!

Sakura pulls Naruto out of the way

Sakura: *to Naruto* don't encourage him! * to sasuke* look Sasuke its just a story. If you don't like it go date Ino!

Ino: Heyyyyyyyy Saaaaaassssuuuuuukeeeeee!

Sasuke: *shudders*

Me: LOOK DAMMIT! THIS IS NOT THE BREAK ROOM! EVERYBODY GET BACK TO WORK!

*everyone except sasuke leaves muttering under their breaths*

Me: May I help you?

Sasuke: you sicken me! *leaves*

Me: ANYWAYS….. chapter 8!


	9. Chapter 8

**If you are liking this story so far I would like for you to follow my author's page on Facebook**

Beverly-Shelton-Author-Page-1658425767799571/ **On this page I'll be posting updates on What the Heart Wants, Fun facts, and you will be the first to know before chapter uploads or when I start working on other stories. And my real story that I can't post on fanfiction because it's not a fanfic.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Naruto.**

 **(Now I want to know who actually played the song last chapter lol let me know in the reviews if you did! All I Ever Need – Austin Mahone) This chapter is going to be kind of short because I want the major events that take place in this chapter to take two chapters. You'll see!**

 **~ Chapter Eight~**

 **Scene 1**

Sakura walked inside her house. "Guess mom and dad have gone to bed." She made her way up the very dark stairs into her room. As soon as she closed her door. A dark figure was standing behind the door and punched Sakura in the head. He punched in just the right spot in the corner of her head to render her unconscious before she could do anything. After all he knew that if she were able to make a move she would win. As soon as she fell he caught her with one hand. He applied chakra to his feet hopped out of the window with her, closed the window behind him and flew off with the unconscious konoichi thrown over his shoulder.

 **Scene 2**

Naruto stretched and yawned. "Sakura!" He sat up and got out of bed and looked at the clock. "9 in the morning?" He walked out of the room and searched everywhere upstairs. "Sakura!?" _"Did she not come today? Or maybe I missed her. But she would have woken me up."_ He went downstairs. He checked the kitchen…No Sakura. He checked the livingroom…No Sakura. He decided just to check at the hospital really quick just to see. Just to make sure she was ok. Maybe she overslept. The ball did run late. He quickly through on his clothes and ran out the door in the direction of the hospital.

"No I'm sorry. She didn't come in today." A nurse told Naruto. "Was she scheduled to come in today?"

"Yes she was. Oh dear I hope she's alright She never misses a shift." This nurse was a short rather plump lady with a dimple on her cheek. She had short brown hair and hazel eyes. "If you find her please let her know we are worried about her." The nurse said before walking off. Now he was worried! Nothing better have happened to her. Or they would have to answer to him. He was about to stop and see his dad real quick and let him know what was going on when Sai popped up behind him. "Naruto, the Hokage has summoned us." He got a serious look on his face. _"This better not be what I think it Is."_

 **Scene 3**

Sakura was in an abandoned building. There was a cloth over her head so she couldn't see her surroundings. She was stuck to the wall with chakra bindings. There was no furniture in this building. You could see the busted water pipes in the walls. There was flood damage. It was just gross. Sakura's attacker came inside. He could tell that she was starting to wake up so he took the cloth off of her face.

"Ungh! Kisame!"

He tossed the cloth to the side. "Good morning. Ms. Haruno Did you sleep well?"

She glared at him. "What is this? Some kind of revenge because you got hit by a girl?!"

"Yes and No."

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!" She shouted trying to pull her arms free but the chakra bindings were too much.

"Even though I would truly enjoy killing you. I need you alive." He walked over to the side of her.

"Why?"

"For the nine tails of course. Simply put….your bait sweet heart. We know the nine tails finds you precious to him. So instead of us just trying to take him. He's going to come to us."

"You know you just stated your own death wish right?"

He gave her a sly grin. "Oh I doubt that. You see, once he realizes your missing. He won't be thinking clearly. He will act on impulse! Which will be his downfall. But in the meantime while we wait, I thought we could have a little fun. He punched her in the stomach…hard. She laughed "You hit like a little girl! That actually tickled!" Just then she saw something that shell shocked her with fear.

"That is enough Kisame!" He directed his attention to Sakura. "You may not fear him but you will surely fear me." Standing in front of her was a masked man. He weaved hand signs and placed her under a genjutsu that even she couldn't break free. Once he saw her head was hung low with a spaced out look in her eyes he knew he was successful.

"What did you do?" Kisame asked him.

"She's under a genjutsu. She will continue to see the thing that will destroy her the most over and over again. "

"Really? What is that?"

"That's up to her."

 **Scene 4**

Naruto walked into Lady Tsunade's office with Sai. As soon as he walked inside he saw Ino-Shika-Cho and KibaHina on one end of the room and then he saw Sakura's parents on the other. They were crying. "Close the door Naruto." Naruto did as he was told and walked over to Tsunade's desk. 'Granny what's going on? Why are Sakura 's parents here crying? Is Sakura alright?!"

"Slow down Naruto." Tsunade urged him. Sakura's mother spoke up. " When we woke up we thought maybe she had slept in because of the ball last night so we didn't want to bother her. But after about an hour I went to check on her and she wasn't in her room. I was about to get angry thinking she just didn't come home last night until I saw her window wide open. And then I found this on her floor. Just then Sakura's mom pulled something out of her purse that made his blood run hot with fury. It was Sakura's head band. Sakura's mom handed it to Naruto. He just held it and stared at it with fury in his eyes. They also left this. She pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Naruto as well he opened it up and it read " _Come on out Nine tails."_ He crumbled up the paper in his hands. He was pissed now. Tsunade's next words snapped him back to reality/ "I am officially declaring Sakura Haruno missing! The squad I've assigned is you, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji Kiba and Hinata. Shikamaru is the Jonin in charge. The mission is to find Sakura and bring her back safely!

"Hai!" They all said in unison.

Just then another Jonin burst in the room. "Lady Hokage! Urgent News!"

"Not Now!" She yelled back.

"But milady it's from the ANBU!"

She groaned "WHAT IS IT?!"

"They have confirmed a location on Sasuke Uchiha! They are not sure how long he will be there. They say it's best to act now or we may lose this chance to bring him back. "\

Naruto stood there even more pissed now.

Tsunade sighed. "Naruto….if you need me to I will send the ANBU after Sakura if you wish to go after Sasuke. Naruto didn't know what to say. Fury was surging all through his body. He wasn't snapped back to reality until Shikamaru touched his shoulder. "Naruto, you are one of my best friends. Im behind you every step of the way. I'll go wherever you go." Kiba walked up to them. "Me to" the rest of the crew said in unsion. "Me to!" Naruto looked at the people he had surrounding him and got a determined look on his face and reached into his pouch and pulled out a Hokage cloak that had belonged to his father and turned around so his back to everyone as he put it on. He knew where he was going. "I'll be right back!" He left out of the room followed by the rest of the crew. Where were they going?


	10. Chapter 9

**What the Heart Wants**

 **Chapter 9**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

 **Scene 1**

 _Everything was dark. The smell of blood was heavy in the air. Sakura was laying on the ground, slowly waking from an unconscious state. "Wha? What happened?" She thought to herself as she looked around. She looked to see her comrades dead. She looked to her left to find Kakashi Sensei leaned against a giant rock lifeless. "No..no no no!" She said before looking to left to find Sai face down in the mud. She turned to look behind her to find all of her friends scattered in different places. She struggled to stand but managed. She slowly examined everything around her. She noticed burning falling trees. There wasn't a single star in the sky. There weren't any clouds either… just pure darkness. Before she knew it she heard laughter. Not the joyous kind either. This laugh was familiar and evil. Upon hearing it a cold fear rushed over Sakura as she turned to look straight ahead to find her worst nightmare._

 _Way in the distance Naruto was on the ground barely alive and alone with that monster. The one everyone knew to be Madara at the time was hovered over him laughing. Naruto was coughing up blood. He turned and looked Sakura right in the eyes. "S..Sakura" he called out to her. As soon as she heard him she took off running towards him with no hesitation. "HOLD ON NARTUO! She kept running. But it seemed the farther she ran the farther away Naruto was. But that didn't stop her. He continued to call out to her. The pathway to him was getting further and further away.._

" _And now Ms. Haruno…for the grand finale." Madara(Obito) said standing over Naruto doing hand signs. "Come on out….nine tails."_

" _NOOOOO!" Sakura screamed as she tried to run as hard as her legs would carry her. No matter how much she ran she still could not get to him. Then before she knew what happened next she could see the nine tailed fox escape its seal. Suddenly she saw naruto getting closer in her view. She continued to run until she dropped down next to him. But by the time she got to him it was too late. She shook him. "Naruto No! You can't do this! You're strong! " Tears were streaming down her face when all of a sudden she wasn't near naruto anymore. She was back where she started. It was as if what she just saw was happening all over again. She looked around to see the same people in the same places. They were still dead. Then the laughter happened all over again._

" _S..Sakura."_

 _Sakura slowly turned again to look Naruto straight in the eyes. She then knew. She had to be in hell._

 **Scene 2**

"HOW MUCH FURTHER?!" Naruto shouted looking straight ahead at Kiba and Hinata while hopping from tree to tree.

"WE'RE GETTING CLOSER! I'm picking up on their trail!" Kiba responded.

"Naruto?" Shikamaru asked following closely behind Naruto.

"Yeah?"

"I've come up with a strategy. Can I trust that you will follow it?"

"No promises!" Naruto said with a small version of a smile showing on his face.

Shikamaru sighed. "Naruto this is important! We can't just show up without a clear strategy!"

"Alright alright! I'll listen!"

Shikamaru briefly explained the strategy over the next several minutes. By the time he was finished Naruto had a seriously confused look on his face.

"Got it!" Ino said understanding completely.

"Can we get bbq after? IM STARVING!" Choji asked as his stomach rumbled.

"Choji! Think about your stomach later this is serious here! Ino said passing through the trees behind Shikamaru.

"I missed breakfast!" Choji whined.

 **Scene 3** ****Back at The Hidden Leaf****

Kakashi was still in the hospital trying to get out by any means necessary. "Kakashi!" Tsunade yelled. "You will not get out of that bed until you get the green light from me! Got it?!" She was glaring at him almost as if she was daring him to make a move.

Kakashi had a frightened look on his face. "Yes ma'am!" He sunk further into the hospital bed.

"Now, I've come to share some important information with you regarding your son. Tsunade took a seat in the chair across from Kakashi's bed.

"My Naruto!" Kakashi tilted his head in mild curiosity. "What about him?"

"Ive sent him and some of the others out on a mission."

"A different one?! What's wrong? Who is with him? Kakashi was starting to look nervous but Tsunade quickly took control of the situation.

"Calm down Kakashi. First let me explain what happened…. Sakura never came to the hospital this morning for her shift and people worried. Her parents came rushing into my office stating that she had been kidnapped." Whoever kidnapped her was after Naruto and is using Sakura as bait. I assigned Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Hinata to go after her.

"Do you think they will be able to handle this kind of mission themselves?"

"I have absolute faith in them! There's just one thing." Tsunade said

"What is it?"

"Sasuke was spotted not too far out. Naruto knows it to."

Kakashi sat up a bit in the hospital bed. "So Naruto is facing the decision to either go after Sakua or go after Sasuke..is that what your trying to say Tsunade?"

Tsunade looked out of the hospital window. "Yes."

 **Scene 4**

"Ughhhhhhh! We've been walking for hours! Are we there yet?! Sugeitsu waved his arms in the air signaling how impatient he was.

"Tch Baka!" a red head in a purple shirt and shorts behind him retorted. "This mission is important for the team. So shut your trap and keep walking!"

"Important for the team..or important for Sasuke…Is that why you're so touchy Karin? Because you looooove Sasuke?!" Suigestu responded sarcastically.

"I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE FOR SAYING THAT?!" Karin got a scary look in her eyes and glared at Suigetsu.

Suigetsu screamed and took off running down the path followed by an angry redhead chasing behind him.

A few feet behind them Sasuke and Jugo were walking staring at the scene before them.

"Children" Jugo muttered.

"I don't know why Suigetstu always feels the need to get her started but its no matter. In a few hours we should be reaching Danzo's location and then I will be able to eliminate him." Sasuke added with a sinister smirk on his face.

"And from there what do you plan to do next?"

" I plan to move forward with the next step in the plan. Destroy the hidden leaf village. And then rebuild a new Leaf village and be its hokage."

Jugo was about to respond when Karin ran back over to them. "We're being followed!" She said with a serious look on her face.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked her looking concerned.

"I sense the chakra of five shinobi and one konoichi headed right this way."

Sasuke got a serious look on his face and was about to say something before Karin interrupted him.

"That's not all. There's one shinobi in particular. His chakra is different from the others.

"Like how?" Jugo asked.

"On the outside …his chakra is warm and inviting. But deep within him…there's something very very scary." She said in a low tone.

Sasuke immediately knew who it was. "Naruto."


	11. New Project Update

Hey Readers! Glad to hear your enjoying "What the Heart Wants". I love reading all the reviews! Sorry I haven't written in a while. I've been working on a new project. I wanted to share it with you guys. But I wanted to hear from you guys first. The project will be called "When Weak isn't an Option: The Story of Karin Uzumaki" If I post chapters. Will you guys read it? I'm really excited about it. Its going to be very different. I've put my own twist on a lot of things and a lot of characters. There will be love, friendship, deceit, betrayal and sooooo much more. I look forward to your responses!

-Beverly


End file.
